A New Beginning Part Two
by Jessica Barber
Summary: See Prologue


Chapter Four  
  
. . . had made men and not made them well, for they imitated humanity so  
abominably. Shakespeare   
  
Serena woke up. She was huddled in the corner, and her shirt was damp  
from the humid jungle air seeping through her open window. She stood up  
slowly, and looked out the window; the sky was just beginning to turn from  
black to gray. The sun would begin to rise soon. She was still tired, but Serena  
knew that she would not be able to fall back asleep.  
Serena walked over to her bag that she had thrown on the bed the night  
before. She unzipped it and pulled out her things. Serena brushed her hair and  
put it in a loose braid allowing a few strands to fall in her face. Anger, fear,  
and aggression . . . all the coldness . . . Serena shook her head as she changed  
into a pair of light brown cargo pants and a black tanktop. She buckled on her  
belt with the blaster she always carried around.  
Serena sat on her bed as she slowly slipped on her boots, but did not stand to  
leave. She sat for a moment, staring at the door. She was beginning to have  
some doubts. True she had had them from the very moment she had stepped  
onto Yavin, but not this strongly. What am I supposed to do? Why did I agree  
to stay here? I just want to be a smuggler, not some Jedi! How am I going to  
get my money for Sapht if I become some worthless Jedi? Serena thought  
worriedly to herself.  
A year ago Serena had met up with a bounty hunter named Sapht. He had  
said that he had no partners, so she had hung around him while he stayed on  
Tatooine. She had been stupid enough to think that they were good friends.   
He had offered to let her borrow some money since she was in desperate need  
of it. Of course, Serena could not say no, so she had borrowed the money, and  
Sapht had left.   
Two months later, Sapht had returned to Tatooine. This had not been the  
Sapht Serena remembered. He had threatened to kill her unless she paid his  
money back. He had given her five months. Those five months were over with,  
and Sapht had probably returned to Tatooine looking for her. Luckily, she  
wasn't there, but he was a bounty hunter, he would find her.  
Serena finally stood up and quietly opened the door. She slipped out of her  
room and silently made her way outside the temple. Once she was outside,  
Serena took a deep breath of the fresh, but damp, air. She walked through the  
dense jungle, it was direly moist, and a thick fog surrounded her legs.  
Serena made her way towards her ship. At first she just stood there gazing up  
at it. Yeah, dad was nice enough to get this for me for his going away present,  
but I don't regret what I did. I never will.  
Serena entered her ship and went to the very back. She found her diminutive  
store of rations, and began to eat a small breakfast. As soon as she finished,  
Serena left her ship looking for Kyp. The sun was just beginning to rise, and she  
knew that soon the other trainees would be up. Serena took a deep breath of  
the sodden air that heavily surrounded her in the fog that was beginning to lift  
up into the tops of the trees. Things will get better; they have to.  
Serena wearily trudged through the jungle, until she reached the temple, and  
she stopped. She took a deep breath, hung her head, this time her eyes were on  
the ground. Before she reached the temple, she fell into a hard, muscular chest.   
Serena lost her balance, but before she could fall, a pair of hands grabbed her  
shoulders. Serena regained her balance and pulled herself out of the man's grip.   
She looked up, and found herself staring into Kyp's dark blue eyes.  
"You weren't in your room, I've been looking for you." Kyp said  
sympathetically.  
"Look, I'm really sorry about last night. I just don't think that I can tell  
anyone. At least not yet. Maybe someday soon I will tell you. But not now."   
Serena quickly said before Kyp could say anything about the night before.  
"It's okay. Don't worry." Kyp wanted to hug her, or just touch her, but he  
knew that he should not. Why would he want to anyway? What was wrong  
with him?  
"So, Serena, ready to begin your training for today?" Kyp asked, easily  
ridding himself of the strange feelings.   
"Yes." Her doubts were beginning to subside as she fell in step with Kyp. She  
could do this; anyway, she had nothing better to do with her life. It wasn't that  
bad being around with Kyp; at least he wasn't bothering her about her past.   
Not that it was horrible; she just didn't like sharing it with people she didn't  
know.  
"Good. Follow me." Kyp easily led Serena back to his quarters.  
Serena stepped into the young man's room first and looked around. It was  
devoid of any decoration. Serena slightly jumped as the door wooshed close  
behind her. Kyp passed her and motioned for her to sit on the bed. Serena  
followed his silent orders without complaint until she had sat down.  
"What are we "  
Kyp interrupted Serena with a raise of his hand. All was silent for a long  
moment, and then Kyp finally sat down beside her.   
"Good, everything is silent. It needs to be silent so you can concentrate on  
things with more ease."  
"Yeah, whatever," Serena breathed.  
"First," Kyp stood back up and looked down at Serena, "I will teach you the  
first two steps to a breathing technique that should take you a while to master  
perfectly. Lay down."  
Serena raised one eyebrow questionably, but did as she was told.   
"This breathing technique is actually made up of three steps, but I want you to  
master the first two before you move on to the last one. It's a simple breathing  
exercise that is useful in stressful situations or if you feel that you are in  
jeopardy, for it helps you to remain calm and relaxed. When doing this exercise  
you should always be sure to wear loose clothing and until you have reached  
step three you will need to lay flat on your back.  
"Now, lay one hand on your stomach and the other hand on your chest.   
Good. Relax."  
"I feel like a complete idiot."  
Kyp smiled at Serena's dry comment. "I know, so did I."  
"Do something for me, would you?" Serena asked.  
Kyp shrugged, "Sure."  
"Get on your knees or something, your towering over me makes me  
uncomfortable and makes me feel even worse than an idiot feels."  
Kyp chuckled and squatted down. "Better?"  
"Much."   
"Good, now that we're all comfortable, back to the lesson. Relax."  
Serena took a deep breath and let it out slowly, never taking her gaze off Kyp.   
Kyp stared back at her until he broke the staring contact. He checked to make  
sure her hands were still on her stomach and chest, they were.  
"Now inhale so that the hand on your stomach rises, and the hand on your  
chest remains still. Then, exhale so that the hand on your stomach goes down  
and the hand on your chest remains still."  
Serena breathed in deeply and Kyp watched the hand on her stomach rise then  
fall. The tanned hand on her chest remained still.   
Serena followed Kyp's dark eyes to her stomach, then chest, then they met  
once again with her own. Kyp managed half of a smile and a full nod.   
"Do that same thing six more times."  
Serena breathed in deeply, always making sure her stomach rose and not her  
chest, and always keeping her eyes on Kyp's face. After her second time of  
letting out her breath Kyp stood up, his black leather boots squeaking slightly.   
He walked to the small window on the other side of the room and looked out of  
it momentarily. He then lost interest in the things he saw and turned back to  
face Serena who was on her fifth inhale.  
He seemed to have finally made up his mind about something. He then began  
to speak. "A Jedi must follow a strict code. There is no emotion; there is  
peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is  
serenity. There is no death; there is the Force. A Jedi has five choices to make  
throughout life. Tranquility or anger, unanimity or hatred, freedom or  
persecution, learning or power, the light or the dark. The Force itself is not  
what makes good or evil, it is only a shadow of us and our lives, and sometimes  
we can be cruel and filled with hate. A Jedi does not act for personal gain,  
instead you must act to gain knowledge, and abet freedom and life.  
"Now, when you inhale breathe so that the hand on your chest goes up while  
the hand on your stomach is still. Exhale so that the hand on your chest goes  
down and the hand on your stomach remains still."  
"What?" Serena asked in slight disbelief.  
"It sounds strange and the first thing that always goes through someone's  
mind is that they can't do it, but it's quite simple, trust me."  
Serena breathed in deeply making sure that instead of her stomach, it was her  
chest that rose. She received a smile from Kyp. "Told you it was easy. Do  
that six times. Then, when you're done, alternate between the two in pairs of  
six for seven minutes. I'll time you." Kyp looked down at his black watch as  
soon as Serena was finished with the first six steps of inhaling and exhaling.  
"You must know and always remember that killing is wrong, because life is  
what sustains the Force. The Force grows as life grows. The Force is our  
strength and ally."  
Serena stared up at the brown, stone ceiling. A faint musty smell that the  
newly installed cooling units could never rid the temple of wafted through  
Serena's nose. Serena turned her gaze back to Kyp. His gaze was locked on  
everything but her.  
"At some point a Jedi shall become one with the Force. It consumes him and  
makes him a part of all living things."  
Serena stopped breathing and said, "Death, right?" She re-began her exercise.  
"Yes, death," Kyp said with a grim voice.  
Kyp turned back to the barred window. Dust-filled sunlight filtered in and  
sprayed across his black-booted feet. In the distance the cawing of a bird split  
the silence.  
"Okay, time to stop. Let's see, time for step two. You think you know step  
one all right?"  
"Perfectly."  
"Good. Now, we're going to combine the chest and stomach breathing into  
one breath. This is called the calming breath. Begin by stomach breathing.   
When you feel that you can't inhale that way, switch to chest breathing until the  
upper part of your lungs are filled. Then, exhale by chest breathing first starting  
with your stomach and then going on to your chest so that your lungs are fully  
emptied. I'll time you for seven minutes. Don't forget, if you breathe too fast  
because you will become dizzy, if you breathe too slow you will run out of  
breath.  
"A Jedi must develop a sensitivity to the Force. You must feel your unity with  
it, feel its incarnate flow through you, then your conscious awareness must join  
with the Force so that knowledge through the Force will become your own.   
Only when you are at peace and calm can you act with the assurance of control.   
You must be at harmony with the Force. You act as you must to maintain that  
harmony."  
Serena suddenly felt herself completely relaxed. Her eyes grew heavy even  
though she had slept deeply and soundly the night before. She felt her thoughts  
opening up before her, then Serena felt Kyp's warm hand on her own hand,  
which was laying on her stomach.  
"Not, yet."  
Serena's eyes fluttered open, she didn't even know that they had been closed.   
Kyp smiled down at her.  
"Don't let go of your thoughts just yet." Kyp took his hand off Serena's as  
she turned her thoughts inward.  
"I believe that's enough, Serena. You can sit up now. Later today I think I'll  
teach you the third step, you're coming along at a fast pace. That's good, but it  
can also be bad. After learning the third step you will do no more for today or  
tomorrow morning."  
"What about now? What do I do now?"  
"Every time a new group of students comes to the Academy Tionne gives  
them this little speech. At first it may seem unimportant to you, but in the years  
to come it shall range high in your perception of important things."  
Serena slipped off the bed, "Exciting. Let's go then."  
  
Serena sighed and rested her chin in her palms, her elbows resting on the table  
that she and a group of students sat at. At the doorway to this smaller room  
stood Dorsk 81, Kyp Durron, Luke Skywalker, Kam Solusar, and Cilghal, they,  
unlike Serena, a male human, and a female Bothan, waited patiently. Kyp had  
been lying when he had said a little speech.  
Serena now knew half-heartedly the tales of the past Jedi from thousands of  
years ago, including the great Nomi Sunrider and Ulic Qel-Droma. Now  
Tionne was closing her hour long speech, finally.  
Serena tilted her head forward and studied the strands of hair that fell in her  
face. The man beside her, ranging in his late twenties at least, was studying her  
studying her hair. A slight cough interrupted Tionne mid-sentence and Serena,  
the man beside her, and a female Bothan both turned around to face Kyp, Luke,  
Kam, Cilghal, and Dorsk, guiltily. At the same time the three turned their  
attention back to Tionne, who repeated her last sentence.  
"With life came the perception of ugliness and beauty. With life came  
knowledge and choices, those of the light and dark. The nature of the Force is  
hidden and subtle. We have developed a high technology with the  
understanding of energy and matter, but understanding of the Force is falling  
drastically behind. Centuries ago, without any knowledge of the Force, races  
began building highly advanced societies that thrived off cruelty and were cold  
and uncaring, until the rise of the Jedi Knights.   
"The Jedi constantly studied the Force. As their mastery in the Force grew,  
universal serenity and freedom surrounded all . . . Until they were betrayed by  
their own, now twisted, kind. These evil ones hunted down and tried to kill all  
the Jedi. It was inevitable that some would turn and use the Force to slacken  
their own thirst for money and power.  
The dark side was easy to fall into and once they fell down into its path, they  
became hooked to it and only wanted more. All Jedi have two choices, the path  
of the light or the dark. The dark path is the easiest to succumb to and it  
promises you wealth and power beyond your dreams, but it kills you starting  
with your outside; it slowly eats your heart and soul until all that is left of you is  
what was once a human, now a monster."  
Tionne smiled at the small group, and nodded her head, silently telling them  
this lesson was over. Serena crossed her arms over each other and let her head  
fall into the center. Sensing Kyp behind her, Serena's muffled voice said, "That  
was so boring."  
"Trust me, it will come in handy later. Shal'lyindraa's coming, by the way."  
Serena sat up straight just as the blonde haired girl walked into the now empty  
room.  
Shal'lyindraa smiled at Serena and Kyp. "Hey guys."  
Serena and Kyp both stood up as the seventeen-year-old Handerin walked into  
the small room. "Hi, Shal." Serena said, as she walked up to her.  
"Hey, Shal." Said Kyp, standing beside Serena.  
"I hope that I'm not interrupting anything." Shal'lyindraa said, looking at Kyp  
and then Serena.  
"No, you're fine." Kyp answered.  
"Oh. Well, I just came by to talk. I am done meditating, and I was bored."  
Serena looked at Shal'lyindraa. Her blonde hair was pulled back loosely, and  
she wore a pale blue dress. The dress fit tightly around her from her hips up,  
and then from her hips down it hung loosely. It seemed as if it were made of an  
expensive silk, most likely it was from Hander and something Serena could  
never afford, not that she would want it. Serena could not stand wearing  
dresses. They bothered her too much; she had more freedom in pants or shorts.  
"So, how's the training going for you two?" Shal'lyindraa asked, breaking the  
momentary silence.  
"Fine, it isn't as hard as I thought it would be, at least, so far it isn't. I find it  
rather fun. But, then all I've taught her is some of a breathing technique." Kyp  
answered.  
"Good, I can't wait until I teach a student of my own."  
"Well, you are only a few months from it. You are very talented, and I think  
that you'll probably become a Jedi Knight real soon." Kyp said reassuringly.   
"I hope so. I'm really excited about becoming a Jedi Knight. I think it will be .  
. . nice. I guess. Exciting. I do know that a Jedi does not care about adventure  
and excitement, though." Shal'lyindraa pointed out.  
Kyp smiled. "No, we should not. But it will be, you can't ignore that much."  
"Where will you two go once you are Jedi Knights?" There was a long pause  
after Serena asked the question.  
Kyp sighed. "I'm not sure. I think that I will probably stay with Dorsk 81 for a  
while."  
"I might go back to Hander. I'm not sure, I haven't really thought about it  
lately." Shal'lyindraa admitted. "What will you do Serena?"  
Find my father, Serena thought to herself, but once I find him, what will I do?  
"I guess, become a smuggler. I'm going to see if I can get a job with Talon  
Karrde. If not, I'll search around until I find a smuggler who will let me be their  
assistant, until I become a smuggler myself." Smuggling did sound interesting  
to Serena, in fact, she now seriously wanted to become a smuggler. Thanks to  
Micht she had finally found out what she wanted to be and it was not a Jedi  
Knight.  
"Sounds fun." Said Shal'lyindraa thoughtfully.  
Serena lied, "Well, it's what I've wanted to do all my life." She finished the  
rest silently, But times have changed haven't they?  
  
  
  
The Evening Death came out of hyperspace. Standing in front of the  
viewscreen was Darien. He flashed a smile to himself as he watched the blue  
tunnel of light fade and turn into millions of small pinpricks of light. In front of  
him was the planet Koretin. This will be fun. He turned on his heel, and faced  
Lieutenant Haver.  
"Lieutenant Haver, contact Helm and tell them to send out two squadrons of  
TIE fighters. Tell them to shoot whatever they see, and to shoot whatever they  
want to shoot. I just want everything destroyed. I am giving them fifteen  
minutes, I want a lot of damage done in those fifteen minutes." Fifteen minutes,  
Darien figured, would be long enough for them to do damage on Koretin. It  
would not be long enough for the Calamarians to get their forces together and  
launch an attack.  
Haver saluted. "Yes sir." He quickly began to issue orders over a comm  
frequency.  
Darien turned towards the forward viewport that towered over his tall, dark  
frame. In five minutes he would let the Evening Death join in the fight. He just  
wanted to give the TIE fighters a head start. Darien was now able to see the  
small fighters coming out of the Star Destroyer, dwarfed by its size. Two  
squadrons of TIEs swept past the Evening Death intent on destroying as much  
of the small planet as they could.  
Small laser beams shot out of each TIE fighter, hitting and destroying  
everything they touched. Darien watched gleefully as the TIEs swarmed over  
Koretin like small bugs attacking crops on a farm. But, this time there would  
be no pesticides to kill them.   
Koretin was one of the major planets that exported machine goods to  
Coruscant. It was run mostly by Mon Calamari generally, because it was the  
nearest planet to Mon Calamari. A small population of Mon Calamarians lived  
there, but since it wasn't as water-filled as Mon Calamari, it was mostly humans  
working for them. Though, for the ease of the Mon Calamarians, the factories  
were built near the vast oceans and seas. Hitting Koretin should hurt the New  
Republic's weapon exporting system, if only by a small amount, unless they  
luckily hit one of the main factories.   
Once five minutes had passed, Darien turned back to Haver with his black  
cape flying about his legs as he swiftly moved. "Contact weapon control, they  
may begin targeting and firing."   
He watched large lines of powerful red laser beams shoot out of the Evening  
Death. Darien wished he could see the faces of the Mon Calamarians and  
humans that lived on Koretin; he began to laugh. He had never realized how  
much he enjoyed this until now.  
Darien looked at the timer. Five more minutes remaining until they would  
need to leave. "This is a direct order, five more minutes, then everyone head  
in." Darien called out loud, knowing that Haver was right behind him ready to  
issue any commands given to him. He wished that he could see all the damage.   
Darien knew, though, that he would hear about it soon enough.  
After a while the laser beam stopped coming out of the Evening Death and the  
TIE fighters began to fly back to the Star Destroyer. Darien could see some  
Mon Calamarian ships coming out of the atmosphere. He knew that they would  
not have time to fire on them even once. A shame really, but he was going to  
follow his orders, they were good enough for him.  
He turned his face away from the viewport and looked at Haver, coldly.   
"Make sure both squadrons are in, make a short jump to light speed."  
Haver shook his head to Darien's command. "Sir, a convoy of four ships have  
just left hyperspace. These ships are assuming attack formation."  
"Stupid commander." Darien muttered. "Send out a squadron of TIE  
interceptors immediately. They will easily be destroyed. We will be  
victorious."  
Haver saluted. "Yes, sir."  
Darien walked over to the radar console, where a young blonde haired man  
sat, tracking the four ships. It was a modified radio detecting and ranging  
system that was aboard most ships. The Star Destroyer was located in the  
center of the screen as a large green square. The four ships were small red  
dots, in attack formation, flying towards the Evening Death's starboard side.   
Darien folded his hands together behind his black caped back and leaned over  
the man's right hand shoulder.  
"What kind of ship are they?" Darien asked the young man.  
The blonde haired man nervously looked up at Darien, the side of his cheek  
twitched. Even though he was obviously apprehensive his voice came out  
strong and stolid. "They are all four Corellian corvettes, sir."  
Darien was surprised to hear that they were Corellian corvettes. He was  
surprised to hear that because he had randomly chosen out of TIE bombers,  
interceptors, and fighters, the TIE interceptors. TIE interceptors had elongated  
solar panels and were very fast. Corellian corvettes had fast sublight engines.   
So, if he had chosen any other kind of TIE they would not have been fast  
enough to catch the Corellian corvettes. Now, at least, the TIE interceptors  
had a chance at catching and destroying the corvettes.  
"Cargo transports?" Darien asked.  
"Yes, sir. The cargo bays are empty, though." The blonde haired man turned  
back to the radar screen.  
"How long until they attack?"  
"I estimate two minutes, sir."  
"When will our TIE interceptors be ready to attack?"  
"One minute and counting, sir."   
Darien watched as small green dots left the large green box. These small  
green dots were the TIE interceptors heading for the Corellian Corvettes. The  
corvettes immediately broke out of formation. Darien figured the commander  
wasn't that great of a commander, and had not been trained properly for this  
kind of problem.  
The two squadrons of TIEs surrounded every corvette but one. One of the  
Corellian corvettes flew away from the TIEs. The red dot, symboling the  
corvette, flickered and then died out.  
"That means the corvette just entered hyperspace."  
"I know that." Darien snapped petulantly.   
"Yes, sir." The blonde haired man said softly.  
Moments later, another red dot flickered, but did not die out. Instead it turned  
to a blue color and no longer moved. That meant the corvette had been  
destroyed. The last two remaining Corellian corvettes flew away from the  
starboard side of the Star Destroyer and flew under the hull. The radar went  
blank as they lost trace of the ships. Moments later, they reappeared on the  
screen, this time they were on the left hand side of the ship; port side. One of  
the red lights flickered; turned blue. There was one corvette left.  
"Sir, do you want this last corvette taken in and have the passengers  
interrogated?" The blonde haired man asked after listening in on the comm unit  
strapped to his head.  
"No. I want them killed. We don't need the information they have. What  
information they have we have. They are of no importance to us."  
The last red light flickered; turned blue, as the blonde haired man spoke the  
word 'negative' through the comm unit.  
Darien straightened up and walked back to the front of the bridge, where the  
viewport was. Lieutenant Haver stood by the window, awaiting his command.   
"I want the commander of each of the two squadrons to have a report filed in  
an hour. Are we now ready for a short jump to lightspeed?"  
Haver nodded his head. "Yes, sir. The squadrons are in, and the corvettes are  
destroyed, but one."  
"Next time, there will be no survivors. Make no mistake, they will all be  
killed." Darien said malignantly.  
Moments later the Evening Death entered hyperspace.   
As soon as the Evening Death came out of hyperspace, Darien contacted  
Admiral Inin in his small, but roomy, private chambers.  
"Yes, Captain?" Kayro asked as his image appeared on the screen.  
"Mission completed sir, we lost no men." The black haired, black-eyed man  
spoke frigidly.  
"Very good, Captain. Now, I want you to head for Khomm. Do the very  
same thing again. I am looking forward to the same, short report.  
"Very well sir."  
"When you are through, come to me in the Kanat system."  
"Yes, sir." Kayro's picture faded and a blank screen took over as the  
transmission was cut. Darien smirked. He hated Khomm; it was a good thing  
he would be able to attack it. It was such a boring place, where everybody was  
the same, and all they did was perform their useless jobs without a complaint.   
It was such a dull planet, it would be a relief on him and many others if it was  
just plain out destroyed. Too bad he didn't have enough fire power to wipe out  
the entire planet, too bad he didn't have his own Death Star. Hopefully  
someday, someone would come along and completely destroy it, but until then  
he would just have to be happy with a quick attack.   
  
* * *   
Leia followed Tionne into a well-lit room. In front of her was a screen, which  
began at her waist, and ended right above her head. On the screen was a blown  
up picture of Admiral Ackbar's rubbery face, and neck.  
Leia and Cilghal stood in front of the screen as Admiral Ackbar gave them his  
imitation of a smile, a very weak smile. "I am glad to see you again Cilghal,  
Leia. The reason that I have contacted you is because I have some," he paused  
for a moment, "bad news."  
Leia frowned as Ackbar continued. "It seems that one of our weapon  
producing factories on Koretin has been completely destroyed. Many workers,  
especially Mon Calamarians, died in the destruction of the factory. I only know  
that it was a hit and run. When my people were finally able to get into their  
ships, all they saw was one Star Destroyer enter hyperspace. A small convoy  
that had just returned from carrying the weapons to one of our training facilities  
was destroyed. Only one ship remains."  
"Do they know who it is?" Cilghal asked.  
"No, they have no idea."  
"What about the name of the ship?" Leia asked, as her frown became deeper.  
"They were not able to get that either. It entered hyperspace too fast."   
Ackbar turned his head to the right to get a better view of Cilghal. From Leia's  
point of view though he was staring off the screen, totally away from them.   
"The reason that I wanted you here, Cilghal, is because I need to know if you  
can take the time off of your studies to go to Koretin. I think it would help the  
people if they knew a soon-to-be Jedi Knight were there. I would go, but my  
duties are keeping me here on Coruscant."  
"I will go Admiral, I will have to bring my student though. She is also a Mon  
Calamarian."  
"That is even better. I will send a ship for you right away."  
"Admiral," Leia interrupted, "why don't I take Cilghal, and her student in the  
Alderaan. I will go with them to Koretin."  
"As you wish, Leia. Thank you."  
Admiral Ackbar's face disappeared. Leia and Cilghal turned around and left  
the room.  
"Cilghal why don't you get yourself and your student ready. Wait for me at  
the Alderaan."  
"Yes, Princess Leia." Said the Ambassador of Mon Calamari.   
Cilghal walked off, and Leia continued her way towards the main room of the  
Great Temple. She had to tell Luke and Han before she left. It was a shame  
that she would not be able to stay with her brother for much longer, at least  
Luke would have Han to hang around. Then, she would have to contact C-  
3PO who was on Coruscant, to make sure Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin were doing  
fine, and to tell him it might be a few more days until she arrived back. The  
golden droid would not like that plan, but he had no choice. Anyway, the  
children loved to play with Threepio.  
  
  
Exana sat between Tionne, and Brett.  
Brett had just come in from contacting his parents on Chandrila. Tionne had  
found him walking out of the communications center with a grimace on his  
features. When she had asked him what had happened, he had told her that his  
parents were strongly against him having brought Exana to the Academy. They  
wanted him to send her back, but he had said he would not. They had then  
decided that he could no longer be a part of his family. They had disowned him  
because he had taken Exana with him to be a Jedi Knight.   
Brett had told Tionne that it didn't matter much to him, he had never really  
gotten along with his parents, but Tionne knew it hurt him.   
"So, Exana, still wanna be a Jedi?" Brett asked Exana slyly as if nothing had  
happened between him and his parents. Tionne even doubted Exana knew  
anything about his talking to his parents.  
"Why would not I, Brett?" The eleven-year-old asked innocently.  
"Oh, because I heard that you were doing very badly in your training."  
Exana's eyes grew wide, and they began to water up. "Oh no, oh no."  
Brett smiled, and then burst into a soft laugh.   
"What is so funny? I'm going to be kicked out. I will be alone, forever!"   
Exana wailed.  
"Brett! Stop that. You are doing fine in your training, Exana." Tionne said,  
frowning at Brett. "Your brother was playing a joke on you that wasn't funny."  
Brett kept laughing. "Sorry."  
"You should be, Brett." Tionne said, smiling.  
Exana looked at Brett. He looked down at her, and winked. She jumped up,  
and hugged him.   
"Whoa! Exana, forgiving me already? What was that one for?"  
"Cause you're my brother, I love you! And so far you have kept your  
promise."  
"Exana, so far there is no way I could break it."  
Exana frowned. "Oh. Well then," Exana spoke in a business like voice, "I am  
going to take the hug back."  
"Don't do that now. You would hurt my feelings." Brett began to playfully  
pout.  
Tionne laughed as she said, "You'd deserve it for playing that joke."  
"But I didn't mean to hurt her! Please?" Brett asked, as his gray eyes  
twinkled.   
"Well, okay. Since you are my brother." Exana said before Tionne could say  
anything.  
"Thanks, Exana." Brett pushed some of his black hair out of his eyes.  
"Hey, look." Exana pointed at Leia and Luke.  
"Yeah, so?" Brett looked from them to her.  
"There is something wrong. Master Skywalker is upset." Exana spoke, and  
her young voice grew worried with concern.  
Brett looked at Tionne frowning. "I wonder what it is."  
Tionne shrugged. "I hope it's not too bad."  
Brett watched Leia walk out of the temple, followed by Cilghal and her new  
Mon Calamarian student, Nembany.  
"Come on," Brett stood up, "let's go ask."  
Exana and Tionne stood up, and walked behind Brett. Brett came up to Luke.   
"Master Skywalker, what's wrong?" He asked, cautiously, not wanting to  
upset his teacher.  
Luke looked at them, with melancholy in his eyes. "Koretin was attacked. It  
was a hit and run. All they know is that it was a Star Destroyer. Cilghal,  
Nembany, and Leia are leaving for Koretin, now."  
"Koretin?" Tionne asked, not recognizing the planet.  
Brett turned to Tionne as he talked. "It's a planet that Mon Calamari is in  
charge of. It has factories all over it, and they produce weapons for the New  
Republic."  
Tionne nodded her head. "I see."  
Brett frowned again. "I wonder who it was."  
"I'm sure we will find out soon enough." Luke answered.  
"I hope so." Tionne said worriedly. "That's all we need, another Imperial."  
Luke smiled. "Tionne, I do believe that we will always have 'another Imperial'  
to deal with."  
"Yes, Master Skywalker. I'm sure we will." She sighed, but smiled back.  
Luke walked away from the small group, and walked outside the temple.   
Tionne was right. That was all they needed another Imperial for the New  
Republic to deal with. Luke looked up at the sky and watched the Alderaan  
disappear slowly into the clouds. Bye Leia, he thought to himself, wondering  
if she had heard him or not, for there was no answer back.  
Luke wondered who the Imperial could be now. Could Daala be back? No,  
no she wasn't. Luke knew it was someone else, someone new. He shook his  
head, the big question was what planet would they attack next? And why did  
he have a bad feeling about Cilghal leaving? He wasn't worried about Leia, or  
Nembany leaving, just Cilghal. He had the strangest feeling that she should not  
have left.  
It was too late to stop her now. He was sure though, that if she had had a bad  
feeling she would have stayed behind, hopefully. Luke stopped walking before  
entering into the jungle and was able to feel the presence of three people. He  
realized that they were Serena, Shal'lyindraa, and Kyp before they had even  
stepped through the thin mist bordering the jungle.  
Into the clearing the three teenagers stepped. Shal'lyindraa smiled at him, then  
frowned.  
"What's wrong, Master Skywalker?" She asked him. Serena and Kyp looked  
up and followed Shal'lyindraa to him.  
Luke sighed heavily. "Well, Leia, Cilghal, and Nembany have just left for  
Koretin. It seems that one of its main factories was destroyed. A hit and run,  
all the Mon Calamarians know is that it was a Star Destroyer."  
"Oh. That is terrible." Shal'lyindraa frowned slowly, and pursed her lips.  
Serena paled a little. "Do they know who it is?"  
"No, but I am sure we will find out soon enough."  
Kyp looked at Serena, and frowned. Her face had turned very pale, and her  
eyes were wide. Somehow, Kyp thought, I have a feeling that she knows  
something about this. The color came back to Serena's face, and again the mask  
of no feeling swept over. She looked forward at Luke again, this time, though,  
her face was covered over by what seemed a dark shadow . . . of guilt? Kyp  
asked himself silently.  
Shal'lyindraa said, "I hope that this doesn't mean trouble. But it might just be  
some warlord who made himself a Grand Moff and is actually just a captain of a  
ship."  
"It would be nice if that were all, it would take very little to defeat him. But, I  
have noticed that most of the warlords are fighting between themselves, they  
could care less about the New Republic." Luke looked again at the sky, and  
shook his head. "I just hope it isn't another Grand Admiral, or even an Admiral  
who has been hiding in the far reaches of the galaxy, like Thrawn, or Daala."  
"If it is, it should not take to much to destroy him and his ship." Kyp said,  
folding his arms over his chest.  
"Yeah, if it is just one Star Destroyer, then it should not." Shal'lyindraa said  
quickly.  
"Let's just hope it is one Star Destroyer." Serena said softly, kicking a moss  
covered pebble behind Luke.  
Shal'lyindraa looked at Serena, and then looked up at Kyp as Luke slowly  
walked past them and into the jungle as if he were thinking so hard on  
something he could not talk to them any longer. "What if it is more than one  
Star Destroyer, Kyp?"  
Kyp frowned. "The New Republic will take care of it, they always do. If they  
can't, then we shall help them. That is what we are for, anyway."  
"Don't be so naive Kyp, if the New Republic can take care of it, they will lose  
a lot of good men and women. And I'm sure that there is more than one Star  
Destroyer, too." Serena said, with a hint of anger in her voice.  
Kyp turned around and faced Serena. "I'm not being naive, Serena. And how  
do you know that there is more than one Star Destroyer? Do you know  
something that the New Republic should know? Do you know who is in charge  
of the ship? Do you know how much power the New Republic is up against?"  
Serena looked up at Kyp angrily. "Don't be a fool! How would I know all  
that? Do you think I'm a spy or something? Please! I just said that I had a  
feeling that there was more than one ship. And you are being naive if you think  
that the New Republic can win every battle!"  
"I didn't say the New Republic could win every battle! I'm just saying that they  
will win the war." Kyp said smugly.  
"Kyp, you have no idea what you are saying. Do you think that just because  
the New Republic is good and the Empire is bad that we are bound to win?   
Well, in this galaxy that doesn't count. Get used to it. Even if the New  
Republic wins, think of how many people will be killed! Killed for no reason."  
Kyp began to say something about how they weren't being killed for no  
reason, when Shal'lyindraa interrupted him. "Stop it, both of you. Ever heard  
of this one; anger leads to the dark side? Now come on, let's head back to the  
temple before you blow up in each other's faces."  
  
  
Luke walked through the humid jungle, and headed nowhere. What if it was  
just another warlord? He should be easy to fight off, should not he? Mostly the  
warlords had been fighting among themselves to try and take control of the  
galaxy because there wasn't anyone like Thrawn who could control them all.  
Luke stepped over a large rock, in the distance he could hear running water.   
He was heading towards the river again. In his mind he could already picture  
the long winding green river, and the large, crumbling temple behind it, almost  
as if it were setting a backdrop to a painting of the jungle.   
He needed to figure out why he had a bad feeling about Cilghal leaving. Why  
didn't he feel the same about Nembany or Leia? Was the female ambassador in  
some kind of danger?  
No, she wasn't. Then why did he wish that she had not left? Luke sat down  
by the river and looked up at the sky for the third time silently calling Cilghal  
back. If only she could hear him.  
The sun was straight overhead, and it shinned down into the thin clearing.   
Small bright yellow and blue arachnids scurried out of the jungle, and quickly  
crawled on top of a stump by the river.  
Luke took a deep breath, and let it out ever so slowly.  
  
  
*   
* *   
  
Kayro looked out of the viewport of his Star Destroyer and stared out into the  
bright blue tunnel of light known as hyperspace. He was heading towards the  
Kanat system, and towards Santruan, the only planet that consisted of living  
creatures.  
The attack on Koretin had gone well enough; no ships lost; nothing damaged  
but Koretin itself. When he had received the full report, he had learned that one  
of its largest factories had been destroyed, demolishing acres of the surrounding  
land; killing thousands. Kayro smiled. If Darien could keep this up until he  
was done attacking all the planets, maybe Kayro would launch an attack against  
the New Republic.  
No, Kayro corrected himself, the New Republic would launch an attack  
against him as soon as they knew where his ships were, as soon as they knew  
where he was.  
He wasn't worried, though. He had plenty of ships, some even in hiding. He  
would be a pest to the New Republic, one that they would not be rid of for a  
very long time. He blinked, and then turned from the viewport. He cared little  
about hyperspace, but just looking at the tunnel of light made him think. He  
turned around because he didn't want to think. He didn't want to think about  
the fall of the Empire. Its ruins laying across the galaxy, the New Republic's  
growing every day . . .  
"Lieutenant Yeanered, how long till we reach the Kanat system?"  
"Thirty-nine hours, sir."  
"Good." Kayro looked down at the young man, whose back was facing him.  
He turned back to the viewport. Too young to be a lieutenant, but I had no  
choice. The tunnel of blue light hurled past them. Kayro grasped his hands  
together at the small of his back.  
Kayro gazed down at the black floor. He could see his reflection, a little bit  
distorted, but it still gazed back at him with a cold edge that he prided himself  
on. He had never thought of himself as too young to be an admiral. The  
Emperor himself had told him that he was young, but he was also smart. He of  
course was older now, but not old enough to turn into some fat, useless  
warlord. He was forty-two, still in shape, handsome, and only had a few gray  
hairs. However, he wasn't conceited enough to think of himself as handsome,  
but it was just obvious, especially since all his female officers stared at him  
longingly whenever he passed them. But, he could be just kidding himself.   
Maybe it was power the women longed for. That kind of greed was contagious  
in the Empire, you had to be careful of it.  
Kayro noticed that he was staring out the viewport again, and decided looking  
at his reflection on the floor was much more handier. He smiled at himself and  
stroked his small goatee. By growing himself a goatee, he had made himself  
look somewhat younger. But with his sharp green eyes, and thick, light brown  
hair, he still looked young for his age. Though, whoever said that was bad?  
Kayro turned around, and faced the Lieutenant. "Lieutenant, I will be in my  
office, contact me when we are twenty - four hours from our destination."  
"Yes,"  
Kayro walked out of the room, and heard a 'sir' coming from Yeanered.   
Instead of immediately heading towards his office, he went to his room. When  
he reached it, he closed, and locked the door.  
The annihilation of the Empire was at hand. It was useless to try and bring it  
back, no matter how he longed for its return. For now, Kayro had to  
concentrate on the destruction of the New Republic and not the resurrection of  
the Empire. For if the New Republic fell, the Empire would surely rise once  
again.   
  
  
Chapter  
Five  
  
Dreaming in your perfect world Dreaming you're the perfect girl Dreaming  
of the perfect guy to sweep you away to your perfect life. Keep dreaming of  
that perfect world because there is no perfect girl or perfect boy or perfect life  
. . . Katherine Till Perfect A Day Without Light  
  
Friendship is precious . . . the greater part of life is sunshine. Thomas  
Jefferson  
  
We have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night. Inscription of  
an Amateur Astronomer  
  
Serena struggled to keep up with Kyp.   
It was early morning, the sun hadn't even risen yet. Kyp had dragged her out  
of her warm cot to bring her out into the still cold why even bother to  
mention it was wet jungle. No one else was up, but Serena did not expect  
them to be. Serena figured that Kyp had to do this every day by the way he  
traveled the paths if you could call them paths so quickly. The so-called  
paths were overrun by vines and beautiful orchids splashed with a rainbow of  
varying colors. Kyp seemed to know where they were going and the only thing  
that could really mark this place as a path were the footprints that had been left  
here the day before. They were Kyp's footprints so that would have to make it  
the morning before.  
Only a few animals were up, the ones that roamed the night were in their dens  
for it was close to daylight and the ones that roamed the day were in their dens  
for it wasn't close enough to daylight. The animals that were up made soft  
clicking and whirring sounds as if they were droids that had been taken apart  
but still worked rather nicely. Serena shrugged the constant noise out of her  
mind and concentrated on keeping up with Kyp.  
Sure it did not sound like keeping up with him would take a lot of work, but  
on this so-called path it did. Kyp walked at a brisk pace, for he seemed to  
know where every vine was, where every tree limb was, and where every root  
that jutted up from the ground was. Serena obviously never being on Yavin  
Four before did not know where these things were. Serena caught herself  
before she fell over another tree root. Actually, when the hot pain eased from  
her booted toes, she realized that she hadn't been the one to catch herself; Kyp  
had a tight grip on her shoulders.  
Serena straightened up. She looked away as she felt her cheeks begin to burn.   
She mumbled a half-hearted thanks and slid out of Kyp's iron-hard grip.   
Without looking at her shoulders she wore a short sleeved gray shirt that  
was tight at the top and loose around her stomach Serena knew that his  
fingers had left red marks where they had held on to her.  
Kyp seemed to finally realize the trouble Serena was having and he slowed  
down his pace. He slowed down just a little. Just a little. Looking ahead of  
herself and Kyp and seeing no roots, or vines, or limbs, Serena trotted quickly  
up to Kyp. He looked down at her to make sure she was okay. Serena  
straightened her face, ignored the sweat caused from the heat that had suddenly  
taken over the cool jungle, and kept her pace going as fast as Kyp's.   
Of course she could use the Force to create a 'bubble' around herself to sense  
the roots, and vines, and limbs that would be in her way, but Serena didn't  
believe she could concentrate that well. It seemed to her that the little girl  
Dorsk 81 was teaching was doing better than she. She could be wrong, but it  
just seemed that way. Of course, Serena reminded herself, I haven't been here  
that long. In a week or so I should be able to do wonders . . . I hope.  
"I usually run this trail."  
Serena smirked. "Yeah. Well, you've been here a year. I haven't. This is  
only going to be my second full day."  
"We're almost there. Don't worry, what we see will be worth it."  
"Couldn't we see it from the temple?"  
"Yes, but a lot of students get up to see it from there. It's better when you're  
alone."  
"Speak for yourself. You just seem to be the type of person that likes to stay  
alone, locked up in some dark room."  
"I seemed to sense the same feelings from yourself." Kyp said neutrally.  
Serena suppressed the urge to slap him in the face. "I don't like being locked  
up in rooms."  
Kyp shrugged, and ducked just in time to miss a branch that Serena walked  
right into. "I don't either."  
Serena ducked under the branch and rubbed her forehead where she knew a  
red mark was starting to form. That limb was harder than it looked. "Yeah,  
well, you struck me as that kind of fool."  
Instead of lashing out at her like Serena practically hoped he would, Kyp  
laughed heartily. "You were struck wrong."   
Serena fell silent. So much for pulling him into an argument.  
The jungle began to thin out, and Serena and Kyp stepped out into a clearing.   
A clearing where, thankfully, there were no roots, or vines, or limbs. But, there  
was a temple. It was thinner than the Great Temple, but obviously higher.   
Unlike the Great Temple's large squared off top, the top to this temple was  
more pointed. From the foot of the temple it looked as if this temple were a  
pyramid that would end with a pointed top.  
Kyp motioned for Serena to follow him. Serena cautiously followed Kyp into  
the dark temple, but felt better when he pulled out a glow rod. He lit it, but the  
light only seemed to help a little. Of course, Mr. Wonderful seemed to know  
his way around the temple. The yellow light from the glow rod fell across the  
foot of a narrow staircase that twisted and turned into darkness. With his free  
hand Kyp grabbed Serena's wrist and they ran up the stone stairs. After what  
seemed four flights of a narrow, slippery staircase, Serena snatched her wrist  
out of Kyp's gripped and slowed her pace.  
"We gotta hurry, Sere." Kyp said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up  
the stairs. They began to run up the stairs. Actually, Serena realized that she  
was running, and Kyp was taking them two at a time.   
As the stairway narrowed, small bits of light seeped through what seemed to  
be straight and perfectly formed cracks on the left hand side of the wall. As  
Kyp and Serena continued up the stairs, the cracks became larger and seemed  
to be windows. Soon after the cracks became obvious windows, Kyp turned  
off the glow rod and stopped. They stopped because they had reached the top  
of the temple, and Serena was out of breath. She took a few deep breaths, not  
wanting Kyp to notice.  
Serena narrowed her gray-green eyes as light surrounded them. Light that  
seemed to sparkle. Kyp pulled Serena to the top of the temple. The top of the  
temple was small, only about six people could fit comfortably on it. It, like the  
Great Temple, though, did have a squared off top, however small it was.  
Serena sucked in the hot air of Yavin Four as small rainbow prisms fell from  
the sky as the sun burst from the girth of Yavin. White rays fell across the  
atmosphere where water crystals had awaited, creating the prisms that Serena  
witnessed. The prisms thanks to the rays of the sun easily created small  
rainbows as they fell to the jungles of Yavin Four.  
Serena felt Kyp smiling down at her, but she refused to look up. She kept her  
eyes on the sky, until it was over. She wanted to see it again. "When will it be  
back?" Serena asked a few minutes after the rainbow rainstorm.  
"Tomorrow morning."  
"Oh." Serena frowned. "Kyp, there's one thing I've been wondering for a  
while."  
"A while? Can't have been too long of a while since you've only been here for  
one full day."  
Serena's frown deepened. "It's about you."  
"Hey, you don't tell me anything about you, I don't tell you anything about  
me."  
Serena continued, ignoring Kyp's comment. Sometimes the best way to deal  
with something was to ignore it. Sometimes ignoring Kyp was good. "What  
was it like to turn to the dark side? How did you feel?"   
There was complete silence, but only for a while. "I felt . . . constant anger . .  
. and pain." Kyp spoke slowly, Serena did not know why. A little part of her  
hoped that this wasn't painful for him to remember, she pushed those feelings  
aside, and Kyp continued. "The hate I felt made me stronger . . . but no matter  
how strong I was, it was never enough. I had so much hate in me . . . from all  
that the Empire had done. At first I just wanted to get at the Empire, even to  
the end that's all I wanted. But, Exar Kun had so much control over me . . .  
and I didn't even know it . . . I killed people that didn't deserve to die."  
"Let me guess how . . . When you destroyed all of Carida you ended up killing  
a bunch of Generals and Lieutenants and stormtroopers that loved the Empire,  
but then there were the few or many that had been dragged to Carida and  
had had no choice about it."  
"Yeah, your right. There were people like my brother that had been forced  
out of their homes to go there."  
"Same thing with Daala's fleet, then."  
"Yeah."  
"I'm sorry you had to go through that."  
"I am, too. But, it's my fault, I had a choice. I took the wrong one."  
"I figured that one a while back."  
Kyp gave Serena a half smile, half smirk. "I sensed that you were smart."  
Serena narrowed her eyes and looked up at Kyp. "It doesn't take a brilliant  
person to figure out the obvious."  
"Yeah, it takes a fool."  
"Then consider us both, including half the galaxy, fools." Serena said  
sarcastically.  
"I do."  
  
* * *   
  
Leia, Nembany, and Cilghal stepped out of the Alderaan, and onto Koretin.   
Leia looked at their surroundings, and frowned sadly. All around them were  
dead bodies, a bad stench, rubble that used to be buildings, and humans and  
Mon Calamarians fishing through the rubble looking for family members, or  
anyone who was lucky enough to still be alive.   
Even though the sun was shining and reflecting off the blue ocean water, and  
there was not a cloud in sight, there was an ominous silence about how  
everyone worked. The beautiful ocean and sky seemed to be happy omens of a  
better future, but by the way things were happening they were lying.  
A male Mon Calamarian came up to the trio, and stopped in front of the rusty-  
orange Cilghal. "Madame Cilghal, Chief of State Leia Organa, and Nembany, I  
welcome you   
to," he slowly looked around, "I welcome you to what was once the beautiful  
city of Oceiaon. I am General Hexan." Said the dark brown Calamarian.  
"General Hexan, we came as fast as we could." Leia looked around, and  
shook her head. "This is a true disaster, and the New Republic will, of course,  
help in anyway possible."  
"Yes, I thank you Chief of State Leia Organa, but we seem to have everything  
under control, for now." Hexan began to walk forward, and the other three  
followed with Leia in the lead and Nembany in the back. "As you can see  
Oceiaon was completely destroyed in less than fifteen minutes. It would not  
have been this bad, but since the factory was hit, it blew up and destroyed the  
surrounding land."   
They stopped walking for a moment, as Hexan began to help a human woman  
pull away a slab of durasteel. Underneath it was a male human, sadly, he was  
young and it was obvious his legs and arms were broken. He groaned and  
closed his eyes shut as the light of the sun surrounded his soot-covered body.   
Cilghal kneeled down beside the young man. "He'll live. He has broken both  
legs and arms, a few ribs, but other than that he's fine." She said to the female  
human who had kneeled down by the man.  
Leia turned back to Hexan, relieved that at least this man would be all right. "I  
am so very sorry for what happened. Right this very moment the Council is  
discussing how to find who did this."  
"I am very glad that you came, and all of Mon Calamari and Koretin is glad to  
know that the New Republic is taking care of and helping us. I believe that  
with Cilghal and Nembany here, the spirits of some will be lifted. What makes  
most of us sad is that by the time we were finally able to scramble our forces  
together, the Star Destroyer immediately entered hyperspace."  
Leia nodded her head, and Hexan began to walk forward again with Cilghal  
beside him. Leia walked beside Nembany.  
"I can't believe it, my home was destroyed, my family is gone." The reddish-  
pink female Calamarian spoke sadly. "It's hard to believe, I never really  
thought of Oceiaon as special; I always thought of it as boring, but now."  
Nembany stopped, and looked at the ground.  
"I know how you feel Nembany, I never really thought of Alderaan as special  
until it was destroyed, my family with it. I guess after a while it doesn't hurt as  
much, but there is always that empty spot in you." Leia said, trying to console  
the young Mon Calamarian.  
"Yes, you are right. I will be able to deal with it, I am glad that I will be able  
to complete my Jedi training. At least that should help."  
Leia nodded. "It will."  
Hexan and Cilghal stopped, and turned around to face Leia, and Nembany.   
Cilghal said, "I have decided to stay here on Koretin for a few months," she  
turned her head towards Nembany, tearing her large eyes away from the  
beautiful sunset over the water. "Nembany, would you like to stay here with me  
so I can help you with your training?"  
Nembany looked around at all the dead bodies, and let out what sounded like  
a sigh. "I will stay, I am sure that there are many things that we can do to help  
our fellow Mon Calamarians and humans."  
Cilghal nodded her fish like head. "All right then. Princess Leia, you are free  
to leave Koretin whenever you feel that you must do so. Nembany and I will  
return to Yavin Four in another ship."  
  
  
  
Kyp, Serena, and Shal'lyindraa walked to the river, and sat down by it. The  
sun would be setting soon, and the sky was turning into a light orange. A few  
animals flew overhead, some kind or reptilian animal with feathered wings. It  
flew over them making a strange deep-pitched call and landed in a tree behind  
the small group.  
The dark memories of the night before had already begun to fade from  
Serena's mind just like her doubts. They were slipping away with the day, and  
soon they would be no more. She, Kyp, and Shal'lyindraa were forming a close  
bond already, which, Serena knew, would grow even stronger as the days went  
by.  
A light rain began to fall around them, but they hardly noticed it. It only lasted  
for a while, and then the clouds began to clear. After a few moments the sun  
was out once again, and a small rainbow showed in the clear sky.  
"It sure is beautiful, I wish that we were on top of the temple." Shal'lyindraa  
said looking up at the sky.  
Serena pulled her knees up, and wrapped her arms around them. "We'll make  
sure to do it tomorrow, okay?"   
"That would be great. All right, Kyp?"  
"Huh?" Kyp asked dazed, as if he had been thinking about something and not  
listening to them.   
"Wake up Kyp." said Serena, moving her hand back and forth in front of his  
face. She broke out into an unintentional smile.  
"Kyp, would you want to go up on top of the temple and watch the sun set?"  
Kyp sighed. "I try and try, but I just don't see why you think it is so great. I  
do appreciate it though; it is a lot better than being stuck in the dark, mining  
spice all the time. But don't you just get a little tired getting up ever morning  
to see the sun rise, and sitting on top of the temple, or by the river watching it  
set?"  
"No, I can't, and I don't want to. Haven't you ever noticed how each one is  
different?"  
"Yes, in the morning the sun goes up, and in the evening the sun goes down."  
Said Kyp, but his mind was still somewhere else.   
Serena studied his face in confusion, wondering what was going on inside his  
head. She knew he would not tell them, but she wished he would. The facial  
expression he bore was s interesting to her. He was a very handsome man, not  
that she cared about his looks . . . too much. His eyes seemed to hold the  
depths of an unknown and undiscovered ocean filled with things people wanted  
to know and things they could not know.   
Kyp looked down at Serena, and found her staring at him. It wasn't until after  
a few moments that she realized he was staring back. Serena's gray-green eyes,  
with the small blue circle around her pupil, fell away from Kyp's.  
"No Kyp, the color, and the shapes of the clouds. See now," Shal'lyindraa  
pointed upwards, "the sun is beginning to set. All the colors, and shapes are  
different from this morning." Shal'lyindraa shook her head, letting her blonde  
hair fall gracefully over her shoulders. "I just don't know how to explain it."  
Kyp took his gaze off Serena and stared up at the sky. "I can't, but I'll try.   
Sorry, Shal."  
"Shame on you, Kyp! Here you are training Serena to be a Jedi, and you said  
the word you should never say!" Shal'lyindraa said, as a smile flashed across  
her face.  
"All I said was; I can't, but I'll tr "  
"Try not, do or don't, there is no try." Serena and Shal'lyindraa said at the  
same time. They looked at each other surprised, and then laughed.  
"Some Jedi I'm gonna be." Kyp murmured to himself, as he turned his  
attention away from the girls for a moment. He had been thinking of what he  
was doing teaching Serena to become a Jedi Knight. He knew that he would  
not be able to train her as well as Luke could, and he knew that when he had  
reached his limits of teaching Serena, Luke would take over. Yet, what if he  
really messed up and Serena turned to the dark side? He knew, from  
experience how easy it was, so what would he do if she turned?   
"Awww, poor Kyp." Shal'lyindraa patted his shoulder, "It'll be okay."   
Kyp pulled himself out of his thoughts and then smiled. " I can't believe it."  
"Believe what?" Serena asked nudging Kyp, playfully.  
"We're acting like children."  
"Ohhh, Kyp, Serena and I just bring out the fun side of ya." Shal'lyindraa  
said, "anyway, we're not even adults yet, we still have the rights to act like  
kids."  
"Great, just great. Now I guess I'm going to be acting like a kid for the rest of  
my life even if I am an adult."  
Serena said, "You got that right, Kyp. Shal and I are going to stick with you  
for a very long time."  
"Yep, we are all friends, it's like we always belonged together." Shal'lyindraa  
said happily.  
"Great, maybe now we can make some sort of secret club, okay?" Kyp asked  
sarcastically, wanting to go back to his room and think about how he could  
keep Serena from doing anything rash and turn to the dark side in the process  
of her training.  
Shal'lyindraa turned to Serena, grinning and ignoring Kyp's sarcastic tone.   
"Serena, I have a great idea. Just do what I do, you'll catch on."  
Kyp frowned, and then slowly he began to be lifted up in the air. "What the . .  
. " Kyp stared at Shal'lyindraa. "You are gonna get it." He swore silently to  
himself, wondering how he had gotten himself mixed up with two girls like  
Serena and Shal'lyindraa.  
Serena's eyes widened as she caught on to what Shal'lyindraa was about to do.   
Slowly Kyp was raised higher in the air, until he was six feet above the ground.   
He slowly began to move backwards, towards the river.   
Kyp looked behind him, and saw the river. "Oh great, well if I have to go, so  
do you."  
As soon as he had said that Serena, and Shal'lyindraa were swiftly lifted up in  
the air, and quickly pulled behind him, they both lost there control over him,  
and he fell on the ground.  
Kyp pushed them right over the river. "So, let's see, this is a very nice turn of  
events. Don't you think so?" He asked, grinning, his worries about Serena had  
now vanished from his mind.  
Shal'lyindraa's eyes widened. "Hey, now, that's not fair, you're stronger than  
both of us! Oh, come on Kyp you don't . . ."  
Serena and Shal'lyindraa both screamed as they fell twelve feet down to the  
river. After a few moments their heads popped up out of the green water.   
Shal'lyindraa, unlike her usual lady like self, began to spit out the water she had  
swallowed when she had fallen. When Serena started to do the same, Kyp  
began to laugh.   
"So sorry. I seemed to have accidentally lost my control." He laughed  
harder. Serena, and Shal'lyindraa walked out of the river with their saturated  
clothes clinging to them, and stopped looking past Kyp. Kyp turned around,  
and saw Han walking into the clearing, laughing.  
"So, kids, how old are ya'll again?" He stood beside Kyp and watched Serena,  
and Shal'lyindraa make their way towards them.  
"Well, Han, I'm seventeen, but those two are around three or four. I would  
tell you to ask them, but I'm not sure they understand Basic."  
"Ha-ha-ha, Kyp." Serena said slowly and sarcastically. Serena looked at Han,  
and smiled. "Kyp threw me and Shal'lyindraa into the river, by accident."  
"The only reason I did was because you two were trying to throw me into the  
river."  
"Ohhh, so you are all children. I see, I am proud to say, though, that my two  
year olds act better than you." Han gave them a lopsided grin. "I came here to  
tell ya'll that your dinners are ready whenever you feel like eating. But I guess  
that you two girls should clean up first."  
Serena and Shal'lyindraa nodded. The four of them walked silently back to  
the temple. When they reached it, Han split up from the group, and walked  
straight into the main room of the Great Temple.  
Serena shivered, and realized that night had fallen on Yavin Four. The sky  
was again clouded, and no stars were visible. A cool night wind blew through  
the jungle and towards the trio. They walked past the main room, went down  
the turbolift, and as soon as the doors slid open, they walked towards their  
rooms.   
The three walked through the hallway, and stopped at Shal'lyindraa's door,  
one of the first ones on the left side.  
"I'll see you two at dinner, save me a place, okay?"  
"Sure." Kyp answered back.  
Shal'lyindraa quietly shut the door, and Serena, and Kyp walked back to the  
end of the hallway, and stopped right outside Serena's door. Kyp smiled down  
at her. "I'll wait for you."  
"All right." Serena shrugged.  
Kyp went into his room, and Serena went into her own.  
Serena shut her door, only briefly putting all her weight against it and heaving  
a sigh. Serena took a deep breath, pushed herself away from the door with the  
palms of her hands, and went to her bag, which was lying on the floor. She put  
her bag on the cot, and pulled out some loose pants and a shirt. The eighteen-  
year-old Corellian slipped them on, and laid her robe out on the bed to dry.  
Serena grabbed her brush, and slowly began to brush out her hair. It had dried  
out some, but was still damp, she decided quickly and half-heartedly to wear it  
down, and was about to put her boots on, when someone knocked on the door.  
Serena took one last look in the mirror, and then walked over to the door,  
and opened it. Standing at the doorway was young Kyp Durron. He smiled  
down at her.  
"Come on in Kyp, I just have to put on my boots." Serena said, catching  
herself before she returned the smile. Thinking back she could have kicked  
herself. When they had been at the river, she had laughed and smiled. She had  
shown feelings. It wasn't that she had just been trained to act like that, she did  
not like to show her feelings because of the danger. If she became too friendly  
with Kyp, anything could happen. She did not want to fall in love with  
anybody. To her it was a waste of time, and something she could not afford.   
People that were in love gave their lives for the other, and she didn't want to  
ever come to a situation in her life when she had to do that. She never wanted  
to care for someone so much that she would die for him and as long as she  
remained cold and indifferent to everything, she would never have to come to a  
decision like that.  
Kyp walked in, and sat down on the cot, ignoring the robe, which lay on the  
other side. Serena sat beside him, and slipped her boots on. He did not say  
anything, but she could feel his dark eyes on her. When she looked up at him to  
tell him that they needed to go, she met his gaze. Serena held it, and as he  
began to move forward she quickly stood up.  
Kyp sat back quickly and then stood up, with a look of pure surprise etched  
across his perfectly formed face.  
"Now I'm all dry, and clean thanks to you." Serena said, quickly walking out  
the door.  
Kyp followed her out, and shut the door behind him. "What can I say? I'm  
just a really nice guy." He said, with a small quiver to his voice.  
Kyp and Serena walked out of the room, and made their way to the main  
room. Most of the other trainees were seated at the tables, but Dorsk 81 was  
sitting on the floor in a corner. Other trainees were doing like wise.  
Dorsk saw Kyp, and waved him over. Kyp took Serena's hand in his own.  
"Come on over here by Dorsk." He said, pulling her behind him.  
He led Serena to the corner, on the way they both picked up a bowl of soup,  
and a slice of some sort of meat. Meat, would ya look at this, and hopefully the  
kids cooked it right, so we don't all get poisoned. Kyp thought to himself as he  
led Serena over to Dorsk 81. Kyp sat on Dorsk's right, and Serena sat beside  
him.   
"Can you believe it Dorsk? Something other than stew and vegetables." Kyp  
said.  
"Well, it seems our cooking trainees have been taken over by chefs." The olive  
skinned alien said, smiling at Kyp, without any of the food the others were  
eating near him. Dorsk 81, Kyp remembered, could only eat processed food  
wafers. Kyp felt sorry for Dorsk.  
"You're kidding." Serena said with awe to her voice.  
Kyp and Dorsk 81 both laughed at Serena's foolish mistake. "I'm being  
sarcastic, Serena . . . I guess they learned how to cook meat. I guess they  
learned how to find it."  
Serena frowned as Dorsk talked to her. "I see. Though, I don't see what was  
so funny."  
Kyp and Dorsk laughed harder as Serena rolled her eyes and blushed.  
  
  
Outside, in the jungle, as the last rays of light were shining throughout it, Brett  
found Tionne, meditating. When he and Exana came up to her, Tionne's pearly  
white eyes fluttered open, and she smiled. Brett helped her stand up, and they  
walked back together towards the temple. After a long silence, Brett finally  
found enough courage to ask Tionne what he had wanted to know for a long  
while  
"So, Tionne, I want to ask you something that will only take a moment." He  
said, as he stopped her and they stood a few feet from the temple.  
"Go ahead Brett. I'm listening." Tionne said smiling again.  
"Well, Exana has become very fond of you, and so have I. Well, what I mean  
is that you are my friend. You told me that once you became a Jedi Knight you  
were going to stay here and teach other students.   
"I'm not saying that you should not, but for Exana's sake, I was just wondering  
if you would, um, like to come with me and Exana once we become Jedi  
Knights. You don't have to, I was just wondering. It would mean worlds to  
Exana . . . and me."  
Tionne's eyes glistened. "I'm not sure Brett. Let me think it over, and I'll tell  
you tomorrow. I am sure though that I already know the answer." Tionne  
kissed Brett on the cheek. "I had better go now, I need to talk to Mater  
Skywalker. You two had better go eat."  
Tionne walked out of the jungle clearing, and headed towards the temple,  
quickly.  
Exana looked up at Brett, her dark eyes wide with reverence. "Brett?"  
"Yeah, Exana?" Brett asked, as he watched Tionne disappear into the temple.  
"Are you and Tionne in love?"  
"Of course not, don't be stupid. We are just very, very, very good friends.   
There is a difference you know." He took his gaze off where Tionne had been,  
and he looked down at his younger sister who was shaking her head.  
"No there's not. I read a story once where these two kids were just friends,  
but then they fell in love."  
"Exana, that was a fairy tale. In real life that seldom happens."  
"Fairy tales are just as real as you and me!" She argued, "Remember, daddy  
said that the Force was something made up in a Fairy Tale, but here we are!"  
Maybe have Tionne talk to Luke about Brett asking her and all. Being with  
him make her feel calm.  
  
  
"So, Kyp, how is your training going with Serena?"  
"Great. It is really fun, especially since we are the same age, well were. By  
tomorrow I will be seventeen."  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Yep. I'm almost an adult, just a few more years, two really."  
"Then, you are now older than me, but only for a while." The green skinned  
alien stated.  
"Yeah, just like for a few days I was taller than you." Kyp said smiling at his  
friend.  
"Hey guys."   
Dorsk and Kyp looked up. Shal'lyindraa smiled at them, and went to sit  
beside Serena.  
"Now that is the girl of my dreams Kyp."  
"Shal?"  
"Of course, she must be the prettiest girl here."  
"To you, and that's only because you like her."  
"Who couldn't, I mean she's a beauty, her hair, her eyes, have you ever seen  
her legs?"  
Kyp laughed at Dorsk's joke. "No, and I won't complain if I never get to."  
Dorsk chuckled. "Kyp, last time I talked to you, you said that she was the  
prettiest girl here, why have you changed your mind?"  
"Because she's my friend."  
Dorsk smiled. "And because that Serena girl has caught your eye."  
Kyp's eyes widened. "You wish Dorsk. Even if I did like her, which I don't,  
it would not be right for me to fall in love with her, she is my student. I mean,  
you haven't ever seen Master Skywalker fall in love with any of his students  
have you?"  
"No, but that's because he isn't seventeen, and he doesn't have an eighteen  
year old student."  
"Look, she is like me and Shal. We are friends. I don't think that I'll ever fall  
in love."  
"Well, " Dorsk said, as he stood up, "once you do, tell me, and I might start to  
hang around you more often, and change my mind about thinking that you are  
boring."  
Kyp laughed as he managed to say, "Bye Dorsk."  
"Bye." Dorsk 81 chuckled and left the large room.  
After Dorsk was gone, Kyp turned his attention to Serena, and Shal'lyindraa.   
Serena was smiling, Kyp realized that she had a pretty smile. He had also  
noticed that ever since Shal'lyindraa, himself, and Serena had become friends,  
Serena had been smiling more often, that mask of nothingness was close to  
being gone. It had only been two days, things were happening fast, faster than  
Kyp would have imagined.  
Kyp looked at Shal'lyindraa. She was beautiful, and he did admit that the first  
time he had seen her three months ago, he had had a crush on her. But he knew  
it was a worthless thing, especially once he and Shal'lyindraa became friends.   
Every day that he got to become better friends with her, it seemed odder, and  
odder that he had ever wanted to be more than just a friend with her.  
Serena on the other hand was a different story. She was beautiful too, and he  
was happy being just friends with her, but he had almost tried to kiss her. That  
would not happen again, of that he was sure of. He would just be a friend with  
both of them. Just friends.   
Kyp noticed that Shal'lyindraa was standing up, she smiled at Serena and  
began to walk towards him. She stood in front of him, and smiled lightly.   
"'Night Kyp, I'm off to bed now. Gotta get a few good winks of shut eye."  
She bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek, winked one of her blue  
crystalline eyes at him, and walked out of the room with a graceful walk that he  
was already used to.  
Kyp now realized that he had been struck with the strangest but most obvious  
thought: the absolute different characteristics of Shal'lyindraa and Serena.   
Shal'lyindraa was kind, warm, and generous. While Serena was not unkind, but  
she seemed to prefer being without friends than with friends sometimes. Serena  
tried with all her might to be cold and uncaring, even though Kyp knew that  
underneath the mask that she had placed over her feelings, her soul was just like  
Shal'lyindraa's.   
Kyp could also feel a sadness deep within Serena. It was a sadness that he  
could not pinpoint, and he knew no reason for her to be sad. Nevertheless, he  
knew it had to do with something she would not tell him, something she was  
almost afraid to tell him. Somehow, Kyp knew that one day he would know  
why she was so sad. Maybe, then, he could comfort her in a way she would not  
let anyone comfort her now.  
Kyp looked around the large room and noticed that only a couple of trainees  
were left. Luke and Han were sitting at the table talking. He felt someone tap  
him on the shoulder. He turned to his right and saw Serena. He smiled at her.   
"Hey, Sere."  
She smiled lightly back. "Hey. Are you going to bed soon?"  
"No, I enjoy the night."  
"So do I." She said, looking up at the skylights that resembled the ones in the  
main room. These were slightly smaller, and instead of rectangles, they were  
circles. Through the skylights, she was able to see the clouds parting, and  
letting through the light from the stars that dotted the sky.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really." She said, taking her gaze off the ceiling.  
"Since you do, maybe you would like to come out with me tonight." Kyp  
said, neutrally.   
Serena raised her eyebrows. "And do what?"  
"Just walk, don't worry. It would be nice if you came; I haven't met anyone  
else that likes the night. Even if they did, they are afraid to go outside this late.   
I'm pretty much used to it, growing up in Kessel, I grew used to the darkness."  
Serena smiled. "I'll go. It sounds fun, when do we go?"  
"I usually wait until everyone else is in their rooms."  
"Well, then, I guess that is what we will do."  
"All right." Kyp agreed.  
Kyp leaned against the wall, and looked around the room again. There were  
only five students left. He turned his attention back to Serena, and saw that she  
was watching him, much the same way she had been when they had been at the  
river. She was staring again into his eyes. Her gray-green eyed gaze seemed to  
soak up everything about him, and Kyp knew that if he did not break off her  
stare, Serena's expressionless and careless gaze would take him in and consume  
his soul in the cold ice she always boasted of.   
"Serena?"  
She blinked her eyes, and then smiled. "Oh, sorry. I was thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Well, I've only been here for about two days, and I'm already dreading the  
day when I'll have to leave. It's so peaceful here. I guess once I've retired from  
being a smuggler I'll move to some world where people don't use droids, or  
machinery, or electricity."  
"You are brave."  
"No, just primitive."  
Kyp laughed. "Very primitive."  
"It would just be nice I think, away from all the crowds, growing old by myself  
. . ." her voice trailed off.  
"You're different then. From other girls, I mean."  
"In what way?" Serena knitted her eyebrows.  
"Well, most girls want to get married, have kids, move to Coruscant, and live  
happily ever after." Kyp said, not from what he had heard from other girls, but  
it was just what he figured every girl wanted.  
"Maybe I do want that, but the way things are going now, I won't be able to  
even fall in love, let alone get married or have children. And especially move to  
Coruscant.  
"I'm just going to have a normal life I guess." Serena leaned against the wall,  
"I'm going to become a Jedi Knight, then become a smuggler, and then retire."   
"Yeah, and all Han Solo wanted to be was a smuggler, but guess what? He's a  
father of three, married to the Chief of State; who is a Jedi, and brother- in- law  
to a great Jedi Master."  
"So what you're saying is that my life is going to be completely different from  
what I think it's going to be?" Serena asked with a droll smile.  
"Probably. Anyway, I doubt you'll stay single forever, everyone falls in love at  
least once."  
Serena smirked, doubtful that she would even meet someone worth falling in  
love with. "Have you fallen in love yet?" Serena asked after a moment of  
silence between Kyp and her.  
"I never had the chance, I was at Kessel too long."  
"How long?"  
"Eight years."  
Serena looked at Kyp, with sympathy drawn across her features. "You were  
there eight years? When did you get out?"  
"About fourteen months ago."  
"You were sixteen. You've only been out for a while; you were there most of  
your childhood. I don't know what it was like there, but I do know what it's  
like to miss your childhood."  
"How?" Kyp looked down at her questioningly.  
"Uh," Serena paused, "because, like I told you, my parents died when I was  
still a kid. I never had time to be a child. I mean, when they were alive, they  
were so strict I could never do anything, I had no friends, no toys. Nothing."  
Kyp nodded his head, not believing a word she had said. "Then I guess you do  
know how I feel."  
There were only two more people left in the room. It was Tionne and some  
boy, the boy that she was constantly spending her time with. He was new to the  
academy, and had come in with an eleven-year-old who was most likely his  
sister. All Kyp knew was that they were from Chandrila, but it didn't matter  
much. Tionne and the boy stood up together and left the room. Kyp let out his  
breath, just realizing that he had been holding it.  
"Ready, Sere?"  
"Of course."   
They both stood up, and Kyp led her outside. There was a light breeze, and a  
thin fog covered the bottom of the ground. Water was dripping off the  
overhanging trees and vines. The clouds were gone, and millions of stars filled  
the dark sky. Kyp wondered as he looked at the stars, which ones were planets,  
maybe one of those stars was his home planet Anoat.  
In the distance he could hear chirping, and squeaking sounds from the bushes,  
and trees. The floor of the jungle was moist, and the moss made it slippery. If  
the stars had not been out, Kyp would not have been able to see a thing, but  
with the stars, the jungle was lit up with an eerie glow.  
Kyp felt Serena stand closer by him, and could tell that she was nervous,  
afraid. "Don't worry, Serena, the Force will protect us, anyway I go out here  
every night, don't worry."  
"Who said I was worried? I'm just a little bit scared."  
"Don't be." He squeezed her hand, and she held on to it. He lightly smiled to  
himself.   
They began to walk forward, slowly. "Just think of how peaceful it is, don't  
think of how scary it is, think about how . . .how as a girl would put it   
beautiful it is."  
Serena looked up at the sky, and then back down to what lay in front of them.   
A dark shadow ran past them, and climbed up a tree. Serena strangely realized  
that she was not afraid, she felt safe. Serena smiled, she trusted Kyp, nothing  
bad would happen to her, and she just needed to enjoy her time outside. Kyp  
was right anyway, it was beautiful.  
Kyp looked down at Serena. She was smiling: that was good, it was  
working. As long as she did not let go of his hand, he could keep using the  
Force to keep her calm, and unafraid. It was best the that he could do. He  
wanted her to enjoy it, and he knew that she wanted to enjoy it. Of course, if  
Serena found out that he were doing this to her, she'd kill him . . . slowly.  
A strong breeze blew past them for a moment, Kyp stopped, and let it blow on  
him full force. This was the only time that he ever felt really, truly, free.   
"You seem very happy out here." Serena said, almost whispering, not wanting  
to disturb the peaceful, but eerie setting.  
"I feel free out here, I mean, no one knows that I come out here. I like it that  
way, no one can stop me, and I can do anything I want. I feel free."  
Serena nodded her head. "I see. It is rather beautiful, romantic."  
Kyp said nothing in return, he only nodded his head. When he had been  
young, before the Imperials had stormed into his house and taken him and his  
family, he had always enjoyed the nights on Deyer. They were always so  
peaceful and beautiful, the stars and moon had been reflected off the water of  
the lakes and into his mind. He would never be able to forget the way his home  
had looked at night, when everything had been perfect and nothing bad could  
possibly happen.  
Serena pulled herself closer to Kyp. "It's cold." She knew, though, that it  
wasn't.   
Kyp took his hand out from hers. For a brief second he could feel her fear  
come back, but as soon as he put his arm around her shoulders, it went away.   
Right now he was glad that he had learned how to use the Force in this way.  
Kyp turned around, and he and Serena began to walk back to the temple. He  
could never stay out here for long. When he did, it brought back memories of  
his younger years at home, but then those memories would be flooded over and  
drowned by the ones of him and his parents being stunned, of Zeth being taken  
of away. Like a tidal wave, memories of himself turning to the dark side, and  
making a foolish mistake that killed his brother would flood into his mind. Kyp  
did not want to have those memories, he wished they could vanish away from  
his mind, but that was impossible.  
"You know Kyp, I'm really glad that I decided to stay here and train." Serena  
said, breaking into his thoughts.  
"I'm glad, too."  
They walked into the temple, and ran into Han, who had been walking to the  
turbolift, leading to the rooms. The temple was dimly lit with an orange glow,  
but it only took Han a moment to recognize the two teenagers. He looked at  
them both surprised, and then grinned.  
"Ahhh, yes, taking a romantic midnight stroll, am I right?"  
Kyp folded his arms over his chest. "Wrong. We went to her ship to put up  
some extra clothes that she didn't need." Kyp didn't like lying to Han, but he  
didn't want Han, or anyone, making jokes about him being with Serena this late  
at night.  
Han raised his eyebrows, and nodded slowly. "I understand, completely." He  
shook his finger at them. "Now you two kids go to bed, or you aren't going to  
want to get up in the morning." Han's eyes widened as did Serena's and Kyp's.  
"Okay daddy, don't forget to come in and tell me a bedtime story." Kyp said  
smiling. Han laughed at his own mistake, but after a moment his smile fell  
away, followed by Serena and Kyp's.  
"Han, when are you leaving?" Kyp asked, seriously.  
"The day after tomorrow." He shrugged, "It's nice to be here, but the New  
Republic needs me, in fact I don't know how they could manage without me."  
"I'm sure they couldn't, Han." Kyp said smiling once again.  
"Well, go on you two . . .love birds." Han laughed.  
Kyp rolled his eyes. "Han, you are just so funny." He said sarcastically.  
"I know."  
Serena shook head, and smiled. "I am going to bed, so goodnight you two."   
Serena walked away from Han and Kyp, and stepped into the turbolift. Before  
the doors were shut, Kyp ran up and jumped in.   
"Don't tell me you were going to leave me with Han on purpose." Kyp smiled  
as the turbolift slowly descended to the housing level.  
"I was, but you two get along so well." Serena said teasingly, nudging Kyp in  
the side with her elbow.  
"Yeah, except for times like that." Kyp said smiling, as they stepped off the  
turbolift and into a dimly lit hallway.  
"Awww, you don't like it when Han is funny?" Serena bedeviled quietly so as  
not to disturb the other trainees.   
Kyp laughed softly. "I don't like it when he calls me a love bird."  
Serena smiled, and stopped by her door. "Well, this is goodnight."  
"Yes, it is." Kyp said, again serious.  
"So, goodnight." Serena slowly smiled amusingly.  
"Goodnight."  
Kyp and Serena stood there for a moment in awkward silence, and then  
Serena leaned forward, and kissed him on the cheek unexpectedly.   
"There, now I'm as good as Shal."  
Kyp's laughing followed Serena into her darkened room. The smile she had,  
had dropped from her surprised face. She had never done something like that  
before.   
Never.  
So why had she just done it to Kyp of all people?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Often the prickly thorn produces tender roses. Ovid Latin Philosopher  
Love alone is capable of uniting living beings in such a way as to complete  
and fulfill them, for it alone takes them and joins them by what is deepest in  
themselves. Pierre de Chardin   
  
The Vengeance came out of hyperspace. Kayro stood, looking out the large  
observation window. The planet Santruan was looming in front of them.   
Mostly made of water, and thick forests, the small planet twirled around its  
small red sun quickly, making its complete rotation in less than four months.   
The small planet turned around in such a way so that the north, and south  
parts of the planet never received sunlight.  
Behind him a soft, but hard voice, with a beautiful accent came up.   
"Admiral Inin, a man by the name of Eon, Grand Admiral Eon, is trying to  
contact you."  
Kayro turned around and in front of him stood Nara Thenard. He looked at  
her sharply and brought himself to his full height. She didn't even blink, she  
just watched him, with her aqua colored eyes alight with a strange glow.  
"Good, I've been wanting to talk to him. Tell him to come to the Kanat  
system. Make sure its coded very well Lieutenant."  
"Yes, sir."  
Nara smoothly walked away with a catlike grace. He turned back around, and  
looked back out the octagonal window.  
"Lieutenant Yearned, take us to Regahn, put us in orbit around it."  
The chief navigator nodded his head. "Yes, sir."  
Slowly the Star Destroyer turned around halfway, and began to move forward  
until they reached a larger planet, Regahn, also known as the 'water planet'.   
The entire planet was ninety-four percent water. The other six- percent was  
small chains of mountains, located all around the entire planet. The Vengeance  
entered orbit with the planet. Now all Kayro had to do was wait for Eon and  
Darien.   
Kayro walked out of the bridge and to his office. Once he entered it, he  
walked over to a black leather chair, and sat down in it. The door to his office  
opened with a whooshing sound, and Nara Thenard smoothly walked back into  
the room.   
She calmly stood in front of him, standing straight with a regal pose.   
"Admiral, Grand Admiral Eon is leaving immediately. He will be here in twenty  
hours."  
"That's not very long."  
"He was still in the Granic System, which is not far away from here." She  
took her hand, and pushed some silver and black strands back behind her  
shoulder.  
"I see. Give me a description."  
Thenard waited for a moment before answering. "Grand Admiral Eon is fifty-  
two standard years old. He is a thin, and tall, with light gray hair, and brown  
eyes.  
"Before the Battle of Endor he served near the outer rim territories, trying to  
keep control of the planet Hyne, which had been forcefully put under the rule of  
the Empire. He was Captain of the Star Destroyer Cringer, until the Admiral  
was killed in an uprising on the planet.   
"Eon immediately made himself the Admiral. Around that time the battle that  
was going to happen on Endor was in the making. He was called off his duties,  
and told to leave right away for the moon. He did leave, but not immediately.   
He stalled two days, when he finally did make it to Endor the battle had already  
been fought.   
"Knowing that the Emperor was dead, he made himself a Grand Admiral, and  
returned back to the planet Hyne only to find that they had killed all the guards  
and other Imperials that were down there. He left Hyne, and has been adding  
to his forces, and attacking New Republic ships ever since."  
"Thank you Lieutenant for the," he paused for a moment, and looked up at  
her, "debriefing."  
Nara let a small smile cross her lips, and then let it fade again. "Thank you  
Admiral, sir."  
Kayro nodded and dismissed her.  
Nara smoothly made her way out of the large room that Kayro called his  
office, and headed towards her private room.  
It was a good thing that Karrde was paying her good money. This wasn't half  
as bad as she had thought it would be. Anyway, she didn't have to have this  
job, but she enjoyed being a spy, and she enjoyed working for Karrde.  
Nara punched in a code, and her door slid open. She walked into her bare  
room and locked the door behind her. It was time to contact Karrde. Nara had  
been working for Karrde for only five years, but during those five years she had  
served him loyally. This was the biggest mission he had ever sent her on and as  
far as she knew, it could be her last. If Kayro Inin found out that she were a  
spy, he would kill her. It was as simple as that, and if she was killed, then her  
son would grow up without parents. She had a ten year old son, Dennecr,  
who's father had died three years ago while smuggling some shipments to one  
of Karrde's bases. A group of pirates had boarded the ship, and he had been  
killed. Dennecr was now doing the best he could working for Karrde. The  
only thing he could do was bring messages to people, but that could easily be  
done with comm equipment. Talon Karrde was probably just trying to find  
something for him to do until he was old enough to really start working. But,  
that was why she could not let Kayro find out who she was. She had a son  
back on base who was waiting for her return. Nara smiled as she pictured her  
son's face. She would come back to him soon, as soon as she found out all the  
information Karrde needed.  
Ten minutes later, she was staring at a blank screen waiting for Karrde to  
answer. Soon his picture came up on the screen. Nara breathed a sigh of relief,  
and then smiled at him.  
"Ah, Jenin. I'm glad to see that you are all right."  
"I have some news for you."  
"Good, and that is the only reason you contacted me right?"  
"Right."  
"Great, shoot."  
"Kayro is waiting to meet with a man named Eon, a Grand Admiral. He was a  
captain, but after the battle of Endor he became Grand Admiral Eon. As far as I  
know he only had one Star Destroyer. "  
Karrde frowned slightly for a moment, but quickly regained his cool  
composure. "Why are they meeting?"  
"I don't know, no one will tell me."  
"Do you know if Kayro has anything to do with the destruction of Koretin?"  
"No, if he even does have more than one Star Destroyer, he isn't telling me.  
This is the only ship that I know he has."  
"We'll have to give it more time."  
"Forget about the destroyer, try to find out why he is meeting with this Eon,  
and try to find out if he has any other ships."  
"I'll do my best."  
"Which is good enough for me. Be careful Jenin, and keep up the acting."  
Jenin smiled at him. "Don't worry, sir."  
Karrde's picture vanished on the screen, and again it was blank. Nara Jenin  
stood up, and looked into her mirror. Time to be Nara Thenard.   
She unlocked her door, and stepped out.  
  
* * *  
  
Captain Darien Stenner stood, and watched as the Evening Death came out of  
hyperspace right over the planet Khomm. This was going to be fun, maybe  
more than the attack on Koretin. These people did not have anything to fight  
back with.  
Darien turned his back away from the view and faced a slightly older man  
standing behind him. "Haver, contact Helm and tell them to send out three  
squadrons of TIE fighters. I want the blue, green, and red team."  
"Yes, sir."  
Darien watched the man walk away. He smiled wryly. Darien turned back to  
the viewport just in time to see three squadrons of TIE fighters flying in perfect  
formation, break up, and head towards the planet, with green laser beams  
spitting out of them.  
In five minutes the Evening Death would join in, and then ten minutes after  
that, they would leave. Darien had no idea what Kayro was doing, no one  
knew what Kayro was doing except Kayro himself.  
Most people were saying that he did not even have a plan, but Darien knew  
Kayro. After all, he was his father. Darien grimaced. His father . . . the father  
that long ago had tricked him into ridding themselves of his sister -- causing his  
mother's death. Darien, of course, only regretted his mother's sorry death. He  
gladdened immediately from the thought of his sister's dead body laying in  
some gutter.  
Darien took his mind away from those happy thoughts and placed them back  
to Kayro who obviously had a plan; he was going to do something. After all,  
he had a legion of battle droids stored up. He had close to three hundred.   
Kayro had to do something with those. Kayro had told him that the planets that  
he was attacking were the homes of two soon-to-be Jedi Knights, even the  
cities were the right ones.   
Darien knew that Kayro was going to attack the Jedi Academy, but that was  
all. When Kayro had explained the plan to Darien all he had said was that they  
were going to be doing hit and runs' on planets, important planets, New  
Republic planets.   
That was all he had said. That was all Darien needed.  
"Captain, five minutes have passed." Haver stood beside him.  
"Good, time for the Evening Death to have some fun."  
Ten minutes later the Evening Death entered hyperspace, heading to the Kanat  
System. They had hit Khomm hard, and Stenner knew that soon the alien  
student would be there, helping when and where he could. Stenner let a small,  
sly smile cross his lips. As they had been attacking Khomm, Darien had figured  
out the obvious thing. Kayro's plan, if it was his plan, was simple.  
The Jedi Academy would soon be unprotected, unless Skywalker stayed.   
Though it was obvious that he would end up having to go to Coruscant to help  
figure out what to do about the attacks. The Academy would be helpless  
against the TIE fighters and battle droids, just like the students that would be  
left there.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena opened her eyes, to see herself staring straight at Kyp's boots. Sweat  
dripped off of her forehead and her hair hung down in small wet clumps. She  
closed her eyes again and ignored the headache that was forming. She lifted her  
left arm off the ground.   
Serena took a deep breath and pictured the gray, flat stone in her mind. She  
pictured it slowly rising off the ground and hanging in the air with the other  
two.   
"So, Kyp, back already?" Serena managed through clenched teeth.  
"I've been gone a while. I'm happy to see that you are this strong. You are  
concentrating very well."  
"Thanks." Serena said as she took another deep breath and tried to  
concentrate on something else other than the pounding in her head.  
Khomm . . . Hander . . . Anoat . . . Serena saw each planet, each city,  
destroyed. Bodies everywhere, huge chunks of rock and durasteel littering the  
ground. She could feel him, his thoughts, his ships, the lasers shooting out of  
the TIE fighters . . . the women, men and children running, screaming, dying.   
Serena could feel his happiness at the deaths and pains of others.   
"Father." Serena whispered with a shaky voice. Her legs began to move  
backwards, and the three stones fell to the ground. Serena lost her balance and  
fell.  
Kyp got down on one knee. "What happened, what did you just say?"  
"I don't know, I didn't say anything." Serena sat up quickly.  
"Did you see something?" He questioned, not sure he should believe her.  
"No, no I didn't. I just loss my concentration again."  
Kyp frowned, and helped her up. "All right. You need to work on keeping  
your concentration."  
"I know that." Serena said sourly.   
"You okay?" Kyp asked. Serena had drastically changed overnight. Last  
night she had been an angel, today she was practically a devil.  
"I don't see why you should care." Serena said angrily.  
Kyp held his hands up, as if he were surrendering. "Sorry. But, I don't  
believe you."  
"I just lost my concentration, leave it alone."   
"I heard you say something, Serena." Kyp continued, ignoring the anger that  
was rising in Serena.  
"I did not say anything!" Serena half-yelled with barely restrained anger.   
"Leave me alone about it!"   
Kyp narrowed his eyes. "I'll leave you alone, but that doesn't mean I believe  
you."  
Kyp and Serena walked back into the jungle. After a few minutes of complete  
silence, Kyp decided to say something. "Serena, recite the Jedi Code for me."  
It had been three weeks, and Serena had been doing well in her training,  
except for her concentration. She kept losing it and Kyp didn't know why, but  
this certainly wasn't just the third or fourth time. At almost every exercise,  
rather it be meditation or lifting stones, she could not keep her concentration on  
it long enough.   
Serena nodded her head, sorry that she hadn't told Kyp the truth. "There is no  
emotion; there is peace "  
Kyp interrupted her. "What do you think it means?"  
"Well, there is no anger, fear, aggression, hatred . . . there is only peace. We  
should not let our emotions get in the way with our destiny." A thought flashed  
through Serena's mind as she talked to Kyp, what is my father doing? She  
erased the thought from her mind, and continued. "We should be at peace with  
the galaxy, stay calm and passive."  
Kyp nodded his head, not having noticed the thought that had passed through  
Serena's mind. "Go on."  
"There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no ignorance; there is  
knowledge."  
"What do you think about those, Rena?"  
"If you are in a relationship there should be no lust, or intense emotion. Like I  
said, emotions can get in the way of your destiny. Some emotions are good,  
but ones such as passion and anger should be kept at bay. You should not  
believe that you know anything and everything, there is always more to learn.   
You should not be so naive to think that nothing will ever go wrong."  
"Go on."  
"There is no death, " Serena paused for a moment, "there is the Force."  
"And what do you think about that one?"  
Serena's words melted together into one long word. "When I die, if I am a  
true Jedi, then I will be one with the Force. Kyp?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm just wondering, if you knew something that could either help the New  
Republic if you told them, or maybe, just maybe, destroy one of its strongest  
points, would you tell someone what you knew?"  
"Yes, I am a Jedi. It is my duty as one to protect the New Republic with my  
life. I am a guardian of freedom and justice. Soon, you will be also. Why?"  
Serena shrugged, "Just wondering. It was a hypothetical question."  
Kyp frowned. "Oh."  
"Kyp?"  
"Yeah, Serena?"  
"How long does it usually take to become a Jedi Knight?"  
"I'm not sure, it depends on the person I guess."  
"Kyp?"  
"Yes?"  
"Am I Force sensitive?"  
"A little, why?"  
" Well, I heard that people who are Force sensitive have a greater risk of  
turning to the dark side."  
"Yes, but there is always that risk, Rena. If you are careful it won't take you."  
"Kyp?" Serena asked for the fourth time.  
Kyp stopped walking and looked down at Serena. "Yes?"   
"Thanks."  
"For what?"  
Serena shrugged "I don't know, everything I guess. You know, teaching me  
and introducing me to Shal, and being a really good friend, because, you and  
Shal are the first friends that I've ever had."  
Kyp smiled. "You're welcome."  
Kyp and Serena started walking again. "What if I do turn to the dark side?"  
"I will try with all my might to set you free."  
Serena smiled. "That's good enough."  
Serena chewed on her lip for a moment. "Kyp?"  
"Why do you keep asking me questions?"  
"I'm just trying to make a conversation, anyway, I didn't know that they  
bothered you."  
Kyp shook his head. "They don't."  
"Good, like I said; I'm just trying to make a conversation."  
"You must be doing a lousy job, because Kyp sure doesn't look interested."  
Serena and Kyp turned around and faced Shal'lyindraa. Serena smiled. "And  
I'm sure that you are the expert in making conversations?"  
"Well, now that you mention it I am. Anyway, I have the latest news. It  
seems that Princess Leia left Mon Calamari this morning, but she left behind  
Cilghal, and Nembany. Cilghal and Nembany are staying for about two months,  
maybe longer. The Inner Council will hold a meeting as soon as Princess Leia  
returns. They are worried that this won't be the only attack."  
Khomm . . .Anoat . . . Hander . . . Serena's eyes widened as another thought  
passed through her mind, that's gotta be impossible, it can't happen, it won't.   
"Do they know who it is yet?" She asked Shal'lyindraa.  
"No, but there are some rumor's that Talon Karrde has implanted a spy in the  
Star Destroyer. Rumor has it that Talon Karrde is keeping his knowledge to  
himself and not telling the New Republic. It is said that he will be at the Inner  
Council's next meeting . . . but those are just rumors." Shal'lyindraa shrugged  
and flipped her blonde hair.  
Serena pursed her lips. What was he up, too? Serena frowned. She did not  
even know for sure if it was him anyway, but that feeling, the old feeling she  
always had was coming back.   
"Something wrong, Rena?" Kyp asked, looking down at her.  
Serena shook her head, "No, nothing."  
Shal'lyindraa looked at the both of them. "Where were you two today?"  
"Serena was practicing."  
"Yeah, I was standing on my head, using one hand, and lifting stones." Serena  
said monotonously. "Anyway, I have nothing better to do with my life other  
than stand on my head."  
Kyp rolled his eyes.  
"All day?" Shal'lyindraa asked.  
"Ever since the sun rose, until a few minutes ago."  
"Well, since the sun is about to set, I guess that you have been doing that all  
day." Shal'lyindraa remarked with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Rena could have gone longer, she just lost her concentration again." Kyp  
frowned down at Serena. "I've been telling her to work on it, but she won't  
listen to me."  
Serena folded her arms over her chest and gave Kyp a cold stare. "Hey, now,  
that made only six times."  
Kyp rolled his eyes. "Isn't that enough?"  
"Well, at least I'm doing it right. Anyway . . . it just means I'm trying too  
hard."  
"Sure, Serena, you better stop trying too hard, might just kill yourself with all  
the work you're doing." Kyp bit out sarcastically.  
Serena narrowed her eyes. "I'm probably doing better than you ever will "  
Kyp's mouth fell open slightly in surprise. "You'll never do better than me,  
you'll never even come close."  
"Oh, yeah right. We'll just see who "  
"Hey you two, stop it!" Shal'lyindraa interrupted Serena.  
Kyp and Serena looked at Shal'lyindraa. "There now, " she smiled sweetly, "  
remember? We are supposed to be on top of the temple right now."  
Kyp raised his eyebrows. "Oh, yeah. I forgot."  
Shal'lyindraa frowned. "Well, now you remember, so come on. You two  
need to learn how to control your tempers. Stop arguing all the time!"  
  
  
Serena closed her eyes, and took a deep breath of the fresh air that blew past  
her. She looked across the tops of the trees and the golden river, to the  
horizon. The sun was a bright pink, and was slowly sinking behind the tall trees  
and mountains. The sky seemed as if it were one large rainbow. It was  
splashed with purple, blue, green, yellow, and other colors as if a young child  
had thrown them up there.  
Kyp sat between her and Shal'lyindraa. For the entire time up there, neither of  
them had bothered to speak a word. Serena smiled. This was perfect; she tilted  
her head back. Above her the sky was turning into a dark blue. A few bright  
stars began to appear. The troubles of the day had slowly begun to fade away,  
but the vision was still there, in the back of her mind.  
Serena turned her attention back to the sun set. The green, pink, orange, and  
blue colors crashed together, making a beautiful, soft glow that made the river  
look like a river of paint. For a moment a large shadow swept past them, and  
then the sun and all its glory disappeared behind the mountains.  
A colder wind blew past the trio forecasting the chill that was soon to come,  
but neither of them moved. Some animal let out a long, eerie, high-pitched  
howl, which was followed by a low moan.  
Serena shivered. She recalled the huge beast that had passed her and Kyp the  
night before. The glowing red eyes the huge claws that shone in the moonlight.   
Kyp swept his hand over her's, and laid it behind her back. He leaned closer to  
her.  
"This is so peaceful Kyp, I could stay up here forever," Serena whispered in  
his ear.  
Kyp did not answer back, but Serena did not expect him to. She hadn't been  
at the Academy for long, but already she was sure she had created a close  
relationship with Kyp and Shal'lyindraa. It was strange, though, how  
everything seemed to be working out. First, she had met Han. That was  
practically impossible, but it had happened. Serena remembered when she had  
been waiting for Han above the atmosphere of Tatooine, and had thought how  
unfathomable it all was. Right now her life was perfect, and she would not  
want to change it for the galaxy.  
  
  
Jenin Thenard quickly, but smoothly, hurried to her room. She had finally  
found out all the information Talon wanted. Kayro might be a powerful man,  
but he wasn't as brilliant as he let out to be. Maybe now she could get out of  
here.  
Jenin opened her door, and quickly locked it. She would finally be able to  
leave this horrible place. She could go back to base and spend some quality  
time with her son. She had of course left the ten-year-old in the capable hands  
of Talon where he was slowly learning how to become a smuggler himself.  
Fifteen minutes later Talon was listening, and smiling. "Talon, sir, I found  
out everything. First, that Star Destroyer is his. It's under the control of a  
certain Captain Stenner. Next, Kayro has three Star Destroyers, counting this  
one.  
  
Kayro leveled his blaster up to the young boy's head, and he pulled the trigger.   
Another life wasted because he had decided to join the wrong group, and show  
up at the wrong place at the wrong time. The blast hit the boy straight between  
the eyes. The girl beside him screamed, Kayro quickly moved the blaster over  
to her, and shot the side of her head. Her body went limp, and fell over.  
Kayro motioned for three of the stormtroopers to take the bodies away. He  
walked out of the room, and made his way down the long hallway. One more  
life was to be taken away that day. Only one more, but then tomorrow how  
many more spies would be found? Who knew, if Talon Karrde were stupid  
enough he would be finding at least one or two more.  
  
Jenin's eyes brightened for an instant, Talon would be so proud of her.  
"Now, the best thing . . . I know all of Kayro's plans. It's very simple really."  
"You think so?"   
Jenin stood up and turned around to see Kayro Inin towering over her. She  
gasped, as he pulled out his heavily modified sporting blaster, and made sure it  
was set for kill.  
"But my dear Jenin, don't you think it will all work out in the end? As I have  
learned to understand, the most simplest of plans are the ones that never fail."   
Kayro pulled the trigger, and sent a red laser beam straight through Jenin's  
head. She let out a short scream, and then fell over, her skull shattered.  
Kayro Inin sat down in the chair, and smiled at the image of Talon Karrde.   
"Now, Karrde, I assure you that I have also taken care of your other two spies.   
If I were you, I would not try to send anymore out here."  
Talon's face turned white. "You killed them, too?"  
"Of course." Kayro said impassively.  
"But they were only teenagers."  
"Then maybe you will learn not to send boys and girls out here to spy on me."  
Kayro lifted up the blaster and shot the screen. If only that were Karrde's real  
head, he mused. Too bad about Nara, no Jenin; she would have been the  
perfect assassin.  
Kayro shrugged it off, by tonight he would have forgotten all about her.   
People should start to learn that they should never mess with him. Who would  
be next to learn such an important lesson?  
  
* * *  
  
  
It was growing closer to night and Tionne stopped following Brett as soon as  
they reached the end of the clearing surrounding the Great Temple. Brett  
noticed and turned around to her. In the setting sun it was hard to tell what  
expression he wore.  
"Come on, Tionne." He said, with an air of excitement about him, a childish  
excitement.  
"It's almost night, Brett."  
"So?"  
"Exana's in the temple alone."  
"She's training with Dorsk. Come on!"  
"Why?" Tionne asked.  
Brett walked back to where she stood and took her pale hand in his. "I just  
want to look at a temple I saw yesterday."  
Tionne shook her head and her silver bangs fell into her eyes. "No. Master  
Skywalker said to never go inside the other temples."  
"I'm not going in it. I'm just going to study it from a safe distance. Come  
on."  
Tionne looked back at the Great Temple, and then looked out into the  
darkening jungle; she then looked up at Brett. "Fine." She mumbled.  
"Great." Brett let go of Tionne's hand and motioned her to follow him.  
As soon as they entered the jungle Tionne felt uncomfortable. You never  
knew what roamed the jungles at night. Whatever kind of animals were out at  
night couldn't be that dangerous because Tionne knew of Kyp's nightly outings,  
but this was totally different. Kyp never went to study the temples.   
"You know," Brett said as they climbed over the roots of trees that protruded  
from the ground, "I saw this temple yesterday. It felt and looked pretty safe to  
me. I don't know what everyone's worry is about these temples but ."  
"Exar Kun." Tionne interrupted.  
Brett was silent for a moment, probably trying to recall the name from all the  
stories Tionne had told him. "I see." He said softly.  
"He's gone now. We destroyed him, and a man named Keiran Halcyon  
destroyed his temple."  
"That's good."  
"Yes."  
"Think the temple I found belongs to any Dark Jedi from a thousand years  
ago?"   
"I hope not, and if it does . . . let's just hope he or she isn't as powerful as  
Exar Kun."  
Brett shook his head, Tionne was just able to make out the movement in the  
gloom. "I doubt it does, Tionne . . . What's that?"  
"What?"   
Brett pointed ahead of them, and Tionne saw a black thing move towards  
them. It was dark, tall, two legged . . . it was a man. Tionne chuckled softly.   
"It's Kyp Durron."  
Tionne walked ahead of Brett and then ran to Kyp who was heading towards  
her and Brett. "Hi Kyp." Tionne said as she turned around and walked by him.  
"Hey, Tionne. What are you doing out here?" Kyp asked, feigning innocence.   
"Brett found a temple that he wanted me to look at with him."  
Kyp stopped walking and turned to Tionne. They were far enough away from  
Brett so he couldn't hear what they said if they spoke soft enough. "There  
aren't any temples near here if you're going out this way, Tionne."  
Tionne looked back at Brett who was waiting for her a few meters away.   
"What?"  
"Seems you've been tricked into following your boyfriend out here alone at  
night." Kyp said laughing.  
"Oh, my."  
"Sometimes, Tionne, you seem to be so naive. I don't mean that in a mean  
way, but it seems Brett is using it to his advantage." Kyp patted Tionne on the  
shoulder, and left her standing in the middle of the thin trail leading through the  
jungle.  
When Kyp passed Brett, he nodded his head, smiling. He had talked to Brett  
earlier and told him which path to take that would lead him to nowhere. Kyp  
had wondered why he had wanted to know, but now seeing Brett with Tionne  
he understood. Kyp chuckled to himself as he headed back to the Great Temple  
and bed.   
  
* * *  
  
About six hours ago Kyp, Shal'lyindraa, and Serena had left the top of the  
temple. Serena hadn't been hungry, so she had told Kyp she would go back to  
her room and meditate. She had meditated for several hours, and when she had  
finally opened her eyes, the temple had been silent that meant everyone was in  
bed, asleep. However, Serena could not sleep. What she had seen and felt  
earlier that day had not left her mind. Yet, as soon as she was able to even  
slightly forget the vision of the destroyed cities, her mother had come into her  
mind. Now, for the past hour all Serena could think about was her mother.  
Serena never had found out and probably never would find out if her mother  
were dead or still alive. Serena wondered what kind of story her father had  
conjured up. Somehow he had made her mother believe that she were dead,  
but how? Serena tried, but could not get the question out of her head.   
Serena stood up from her bed. A cool night breeze progressed through her  
small stone room. It hit her face, and dried up what thin traces her tears had  
left on her cheeks. The sun had set hours ago, and it was past midnight. Kyp  
was probably asleep in bed, but she still had to go to him. He was the only  
person she could tell. He was the only person who could understand.  
  
  
  
Serena took a deep breath and knocked on Kyp's door. She quickly went  
through one of the calming techniques that he had recently taught her. Serena  
could hear her heart pounding against her chest. Telling him her past would not  
be easy; she had never told anyone about it. She had nothing to lose, except if  
Kyp told Luke. But, she trusted Kyp enough to know he would not, at least,  
not without letting her know.   
The door opened, and Kyp looked down at her. He was only wearing his  
pants, and Serena could tell that he had been asleep. If she hadn't been so  
serious, she would have laughed at his disorderly hair.   
Kyp rubbed his hands over his eyes, and brushed his hair down with his fingers.   
He let a small smile cross his lips. "You're still up? It's a little late, Sere."  
"Well, I need to talk to you." she said uneasily.  
Kyp looked at her for a brief moment, and then motioned her in his room. He  
studied her troubled face and tight jaw. Kyp touched her cheek cautiously, and  
Serena pulled away. He pulled up the covers on his bed, and they sat down on  
it.  
"So, what you want to tell me must be important." Kyp figured out loud.   
Serena took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "I guess that depends, " she  
opened them, " on whether you think it is or not."  
Kyp looked at her, concerned. "Are you okay, Rena?" Her face seemed to be  
turning paler by the second.  
Serena smiled wanly at him. "I'm fine, I'll be even better once I tell you this."  
"All right, I'm listening."  
"I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I have to tell someone, "Serena  
blushed slightly, " and since I feel closer to you more than anyone else here, I'm  
going to tell you. I also trust you well enough to know that you will not tell  
anyone what I'm going to tell you."  
Kyp watched Serena intently. He could tell that she was nervous, but maybe  
what she was about to tell him was consequential. Kyp folded his hands in his  
lap, he was so tired, but he had to listen this had to be important but why  
did she choose the middle of the night to tell him?   
Serena looked up at the cracking ceiling of the temple and then back down into  
her lap. She took a deep breath, as she began to speak. "My real name is  
Serena Inin. When I was eight the Emperor made my father an Admiral. My  
father is Admiral Kayro Inin.   
"When I was young, I don't remember how old I was, he sent me to Carida.   
They treated me pretty well, I didn't do much but I did enough to keep me in  
shape and make me dangerous even though I was very young. They trained me  
well enough so that when I finally left I continued in my training by myself,  
always practicing and always making myself tougher and stronger."  
Carida was a planet now destroyed by Kyp Durron that had once  
housed thousands upon thousands of Imperial ships and stormtroopers. Men  
were trained there to become usable machines of the Empire. Most men during  
training died, and only the toughest survived. The toughest seemed to amount  
to millions of disposable men used by the Empire, and dying for the Empire.   
Dying in vain.   
For a quick moment Kyp wondered if Serena had ever met Zeth. The moment  
passed hurriedly, and again he was listening to Serena talking.   
Serena continued, "When I was thirteen he came back and made it so,"  
Serena's lower lip began to tremble, "he made it so I couldn't have children. I  
don't know why. I really believe he couldn't stand them, but . . ."Serena's  
voice trailed off. After a short moment of silence, she began to speak again.  
"When I was thirteen my father also took me off of Carida. He took me back  
to my home -- my real home, but I don't call it home, I never did. It's some  
planet near Coruscant called Granber. Back then, the laws of the land were  
whatever you owned when you died would be given to your eldest child. I was  
the eldest child. I had a brother who was one year younger than me, and he and  
I had gotten along well until I had left for Carida, we had loved each other so  
much. Of course, when I returned my father was with the Empire and my  
brother had changed drastically. He was cold and dark, he was truly an  
Imperial. I didn't let it bother me, on Carida I had been taught to not care. My  
mother was as wonderful and beautiful as ever. Belle was her name. I loved  
her so, she was the only one I loved after my brother changed.   
"Now, I told you my brother changed drastically, triple that and you have my  
father. Father was so cruel and mean, he hated me. Why, I don't know. But, I  
think I've pretty much figured it out. I was a girl, and the Emperor of course,  
taught all his men to despise women, for they were only good for child bearing  
and showing off their beauty to other men. My father didn't want me to inherit  
all his wealth. He was wealthy, too. Back then I was young and didn't know  
anything -- I'm not much older, but I think I understand things much better.   
The Emperor must have given the entire city we lived in to father, I don't know  
why, though!" Serena's voice raised as she finished her sentence. Serena  
quickly lowered her voice back to a half-whisper, half normal-volume. "It  
doesn't matter why. My father was rich beyond your wildest dreams, Kyp. We  
had a huge house, castle practically. Everything shown and gleamed white and  
pearl! It was beautiful, and it helped to soften me up for the next year. I lived  
happily with my servant friends and mother, the only time I didn't enjoy living  
in that heaven was when I were around Father or my brother. They hated me  
so . . . loathed me.   
"Well, on Granber as I told you when the father of the house dies the oldest  
child gets all the land and money and servants. At the eldest child's fourteenth  
birthday, he or she is given a will-like document, promising him or her all the  
things the father owns. Since we were so rich, and it was supposed to be a  
joyful occasion my mother and father, together, planned a huge party . . . a ball.   
My father and brother told mother in their sweetest voices that they would take  
me to a planet -- I forget the name -- where they sold the loveliest jewerly and  
the loveliest clothes. It had belonged to the Empire, but after the Emporer died  
and Coruscant was taken over when I was thirteen by the New Republic, the  
planet immediately joined the New Republic. It should have only taken a little  
more than half a day to the most, so we left a day before the ball to search me  
out a proper dress, for my father and brother had convinced mother that I was a  
princess, and you couldn't find anything good enough for a princess on  
Granber. We left, and I wasn't too smart back then, but I knew enough to  
know that after fifteen hours of hyperspace we weren't going to the right  
planet. I confronted father and he locked me up in a small room in his personal  
ship, where my brother guarded the door, and when he spoke to me it was only  
to say cruel and harsh words. I threatened to tell on him to mother when we  
returned to Granber, but he told me I would never be returning. Finally, after  
days of traveling in hyperspace, we landed on a planet that my father called  
Corellia. He left me there, Kyp. He just left me, and my brother did nothing to  
help. He just smiled wickedly and said that when father died everything would  
now be his."  
Kyp's wide eyes suddenly narrowed into blue-black slits. That, then was the  
explanation of Serena's failure to let loose around people, to express her  
feelings. It was a spell that she had fallen into as soon as she had been thrown  
onto Corellia with nothing. Maybe she had fallen into the spell a long time  
before her sixteenth birthday. Maybe the day that she had set foot on Carida  
she had lost all hope in ever being loved and therefore decided to never show or  
feel love. Or any emotion at that.  
Kyp could not imagine what she had gone through on Carida, of course they  
had gone easy on her; she was just a child. Kyp had no reasonable explanation  
of why someone could be so cruel and unrefined as to send a child to a place  
like Carida. The younger the teenagers, the easier they were to train to become  
killing machines. But, Serena hadn't been a teenager, she had been a child. Of  
course they had gone easy on her, but obviously not too easy. Serena was  
tough and able to take care of herself. She had gotten at lest that much off of  
Carida. Another obvious trait that she had required was the one of the Ice  
Queen. Of how to be cold and indifferent to everyone. Of how to show no  
feelings even though her insides were boiling over with emotion. Kyp knew  
from -- however brief the glances -- that the Serena who was sarcastic, cold,  
and uncaring was not the real Serena. She acted as cold as ice, but every now  
and then he was able to see the innocent school girl inside her. This Ice Queen  
was actually a Sun Goddess in disguise. What people saw excluding himself  
and Shal'lyindraa to some degree was a fake outer shell that Serena used to  
protect herself from other people's love, friendship, kindness, happiness,  
sadness, and depression; all emotions. All Kyp had to do was break through  
that shell of ice however thick it may be.  
"He left me on Corellia with his personal ship named Morning Death. I  
renamed it Corellian Sunrise that very same day. I left Corellia soon  
afterwards; I was scared that he would find me. I left for Tatooine. I guessed  
that was one of the last places he would look for me. I would have returned  
home, but he said that if he ever saw me again, he would kill me."   
Anger flashed in Serena's eyes and then quickly melted away. "That's about it.   
Except, I know that was my father attacking Koretin. I don't know for sure,  
but I just have this feeling that it is he. Koretin won't be the only place he  
attacks; there will be others. And, it may look like he's just attacking planets at  
random, but he's not. There has to be a plan behind it all."  
Kyp looked at Serena, trying to hide the shock from his face. Trying to  
remain calm. "So what you're saying is that our present Imperial, with the Star  
Destroyer, is your father?"  
"Yes."   
"I don't know what to say." Kyp mumbled. Kyp had wondered ever since  
Serena had come to the Academy with Han who she really was, but he never  
would have guessed that she was the daughter of some sadistic Imperial.  
Serena quickly stood up, and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Then don't say  
anything." She said with a hint of anger and sadness to her voice. She walked  
towards the door.  
"Wait, Serena." Kyp stood up and walked to her. He looked down at her,  
"Why don't you tell Master Skywalker? He could help "  
"I don't need help, Kyp, " Serena argued, "and I'm not going to tell anyone  
else, you aren't either." She ended with her voice a whisper.   
Kyp could tell Serena was frustrated, and she was about to cry. "I'm not going  
to tell anyone if you don't want me to but it could help the New Republic . . ."  
his voice trailed off as he caught sight of her wavering eyes.  
Serena looked down at the floor. "I don't even know why I told you."  
Kyp lifted Serena's face up, "I'm glad you told me."  
A single tear ran down Serena's cheek, and she blinked the rest away. Kyp put  
his arm around Serena's waist, and brought her closer to him. He lifted her face  
higher, and he slightly bent down.  
"Kyp, I we can't let this happen," she whispered, but did not try to pull  
away.  
"Don't be afraid," Kyp whispered back, "just let me kiss you . . . once."  
Kyp brushed his lips gently across Serena's. She did not pull away from him.   
Kyp smiled, as Serena wrapped her arm around his neck and brought herself up  
against him. Kyp slipped his other arm around her waist. He kissed Serena  
delicately, afraid that at any second she might pull away from him.  
Kyp knew Serena was surprised at their actions, but he was even more  
surprised. He had been careful to stay away from most people, afraid that what  
had happened to his family would happen to them. But, since his friendship  
with Han, Dorsk 81, then Shal'lyindraa and Serena, he had learned that without  
friends he could not live. The four had become an important part of his life,  
especially Han who was like a father to Kyp. Now Serena was an important  
part of his life, and hopefully she would stay important. Kyp knew that the  
future that lay ahead of him was possibly a bright one, for he would be  
surrounded with his four friends, Dorsk 81, Han, Serena, and Shal'lyindraa   
unless his future took them away from him, much like it took away his family.   
That thought had been lingering in his mind for the past few days, and he knew  
for the rest of his life that same thought would stay with him . . . until he died.  
Serena rested her head against Kyp's chest trying to make herself pull away,  
she closed her eyes listening to his pounding heart beat up against his hard chest  
quickly. Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump. His heart beat seemed to quicken  
every few seconds. Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump.  
Serena closed her eyes. She did not want to be this close to anyone. She  
could not let herself fall in love with Kyp. But, her feelings were telling her to  
stay. Serena closed her eyes. Kyp had told her to always go by her feelings,  
but maybe this was the one time she should not.  
Kyp put his hand on her cheek and looked at her. Serena opened her eyes, and  
looked at him for a brief moment, then she shut her eyes again, afraid of losing  
herself in those dark eyes of his. Kyp kissed her neck and tried to kiss her again,  
but she put her head down against his chest. Thoughts of what she wanted to  
do stay with Kyp kiss him again and again and thoughts of what she  
should do run out of the room and leave the Academy never looking back   
whirled through her head like a tornado.   
Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump . . .  
A knock came at the door. Serena pulled herself quickly out of the embrace.  
Kyp walked towards the door and slowly opened it. "Master Skywalker?"   
Kyp asked, just a little angry that he had been interrupted. He had sensed the  
mixed emotions inside of Serena, and he had hoped to help her through her  
uncertainties. He had hoped to help her find the love he knew she felt for him.   
But, Luke Skywalker had decided to pay him a visit. By the next morning  
Serena could be gone, unless somehow he was able to talk to her. But, Kyp  
knew he would not be. Luke would send Serena politely out of the room, and  
Kyp would wake in the morning either with an empty room next to his or a  
beautiful girl waiting to talk things through with him.  
"Kyp," Luke nodded his head. He looked around Kyp's shoulder and saw  
Serena. " I was wondering if I could speak with you, alone?"  
"Yes, Master Skywalker."  
Serena stepped past them, blushing fiercely, and walked out of the room. Kyp  
watched her back with sad eyes, wondering if he would ever see her again.   
Luke closed the door behind him. "Kyp, this will only take a moment. I need  
to talk to you about Serena. I've noticed that you and she have become very  
close. That is good, but I want to warn you -- "  
"Warn me, about what? Master Skywalker I want you to know that "  
"That you are still just a boy, a lot of things you don't understand, and there  
are a lot of things that you don't know. In fact, Serena is a good example.   
You don't know anything about her, You also don't realize that once she gets  
hold of Talon Karrde, she will be gone." Luke said patiently.  
"Look," Kyp continued angrily, "I know more about Serena than you'll ever  
know. And when she leaves . . . I'll deal with it. I'll just flow with whatever  
happens. I'll stay focused by accepting whatever happens."  
"Kyp, you don't understand. Denying the existence of a truth won't change it;  
denying the presence of a tree in the middle of a path won't annul it, " Luke  
said calmly. "It's not that easy to let go of someone you love. I know from  
experience."  
"Whoever said I was in love with her?"   
"Kyp "  
Kyp walked to the door, and opened it. "I'm not, okay? Why should you care  
anyway? I might just be a teenager, but I do believe that I'm smart enough to  
take care of my own problems, Luke."   
Kyp walked out of the room, and slammed his door shut. He took the turbolift  
to the top of the temple. He slowly stepped outside, sensing the presence of  
someone else. Along with the presence of another man, came a gust of cold  
wind. Very cold wind. Even though it was humid during the day, the nights on  
Yavin Four were anything but warm, especially atop the temple. Kyp wondered  
silently why anyone would be on top of the temple at this hour.  
"Han? What are you doing up here?" Kyp asked as he neared the form sitting  
on the right side of the squared off temple top.  
"Waiting for you, kid."  
"You're leaving tomorrow?" Kyp asked, watching as a small white cloud  
formed when he talked. Chill bumps covered his arms and chest as he shivered.   
Kyp, using the Force, pushed away the cold. He wasn't as warm as he could  
have been, but right now he wasn't worried too much about the cold and he  
certainly wasn't worried about how much he could concentrate to use the Force  
to make him warm. His mind was on too many things, the top one being Han's  
departure and Serena's thoughts on departure.   
"Yep."  
"Oh."  
Kyp sat beside Han. He took a deep breath of the crisp air. He looked up at  
the sky, then at the stretch of land before him. There were tall trees as far as  
the eye could see. At one point, the trees broke apart. Kyp could see the  
moonlight shining on the river, making it look like a river of melted silver  
instead of water.  
"How did you know that I would be up here?" Kyp asked after a moment of  
silence.  
"Well, since I knew that Luke was going to talk to you about Serena, I figured  
that you would get mad and come up here. I guess I know you well enough so  
that I knew you'd come here."  
"How did you know that Master Skywalker was going to talk to me?"  
"He and I talked about it."   
Kyp frowned. "I don't see why Master Skywalker should even care about my  
relationship with Serena."  
"Kyp, you're Luke's student, he cares about you and worries about you."  
"He should not."  
"He does."  
"So what if Rena and I are more than friends? Anyway I don't know if we are  
or not."  
"You need to be careful."  
"I have been, and I will be. Han, I've never fallen in love before, I never even  
thought that I would. I'm lonely, Han. I have friends, but that's all. I need  
someone else; someone to fill the place in my heart that left when my parents  
and brother died."  
Han patted Kyp's shoulder, and stood up. "I hope she's the right one for you,  
Kyp."  
"She is Han. I know she is." I've loved her since the first time I saw her.   
She's the one for me.  
"Oh, and Kyp?"  
"Yeah, Han?"  
"Put a shirt on before you get sick."  
Kyp smiled. "All right, dad."  
  
  



End file.
